Rediscovering Her Roots!
by Bellabun
Summary: A trip out west to find Brennan's aunts, turns out to be a whole lot more adventure than they bargained for. Epilogue is now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay all, I am back! Haha, this is going to be a long one, and it is a WIP! I want to thank Ihart Booth for beta'ing this and for all her help!! Please Read and Review, I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

"Change of plans! Please everyone go to the reception and have a great time on us!" After Hodgins and Angela dissapeared, the church suddenly became slightly uncomfortable. Booth and Brennan were both completely stunned.

"What do we do now?" Brennan asked after a few moments.

Booth looked toward the pastor and winked at her. "We do what they told us too. Do you want me to announce it?"

Brennan quickly nodded and turned to stand shoulder to shoulder with Booth as they looked over the crowd.

"Okay everyone, you heard 'em! Let's head to the hall, and I hear OPEN BAR!" Booth announced excitedly.

There was a near stampede to see who could get to the door first. People were pushing and shoving each other, and a bit of profanity was heard.

"How can they treat each other like that? Would they have acted like that after if Jack and Angela had gotten married?" Brennan inquired innocently.

Booth just shook his head. "Hey Bones, I just used the words 'open bar' to a roomfull of people who were expecting to see a wedding. Now they are left without the wedding and no explanation, I would need alcohol too. Now let's get going, at least our seats are guaranteed."

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and led her up the same aisle they had just walked down, followed closely by Cam and Zach.

"Hey Zach, you better be coming. You know, one last hurrah." Booth turned and tapped Zach on the shoulder.

"One last hurrah? I don't understand. But I wouldn't mind having a nice dinner and some drinks with my friends, before I leave." He said the last bit so quietly that Booth almost didn't understand him.

Booth finally clued in and nodded. "That is exactly what that means Zach."

They all jumped in the limousine that Hodgins had arranged for the wedding party and made their way to the Glen Dale Golf Club. Jack's family had been founders so he was able to get the banquet room at a moments notice. The wedding party arrived and looked around the giant room. It was decorated simply, with tapered candles in beautiful cut glass holders on the tables. No cheesy decorations like balloons or streamers, it was first class all the way. Beautiful topiaries and vases filled with roses of all colours, adorned the center table and lillies on the guest tables. All the help was in black tie getup, even the women. Booth took the lead and got the party to the head table. The food was already being served and the champagne was flowing freely. The line up to the bar was at least 20 deep.

Booth leaned over to Brennan. "I think the bar staff may just make out all right tonight. Two hundred guests to a non wedding reception with an open bar, they could pay their kids tuition with the tips they'll make tonight." He smiled at her and gave her a quick wink.

"Booth, most of these servers look too young to be paying college tuitions." She said, a confused crinkle in her brow.

"Yeah Bones but that is what investing is for. When they do have kids the tuition will be paid for. You know what...-nevermind. Do you guys want something to drink? I think I may pull out the badge and see if I make any head way through that giant line." Cam and Zach both ordered strawberry daquiris, and Brennan ordered a dirty martini, with two olives. Booth just smiled to himself.

_Maybe I will end up tongue kissing the maid of honour!_

Dinner was served and cleaned up and the dance floor was cleared. Most people dissapointed at the chapel, were definitely making up for it now. Everyone seemed to really being enjoying themselves. The DJ announced that the dancing would begin soon, and even though the bride and groom weren't there to share the first dance he would play their song anyway, but anyone was welcome on the dance floor. The foursome had been enjoying their night quite a lot and Zach had been rather enthusiastic about his daquiris. He certainly wasn't going to make it to the dancing. Cam too was feeling the effects of the fruity beverage and decided to call it a night.

"Hey Zach, the limo is waiting for us outside and they will drive us home, let's go." Cam ordered.

"Are you coming home with me Boss? You could probably teach me a few things couln't ya?" Zach slurred back.

Booth stood to help Cam get Zach upright. "Okay Zach buddy, you know what. At this point I would suggest you don't flirt with your boss, cause no matter how drunk she is, she could totally kick your a$$."

Booth got back from loading a very drunk Zach into the limo just in time for the first dance. When the first few bars of the song started to play, he knew he had to ask his partner for this dance.

"Hey Bones, will you give me the pleasure of this dance?" He put his hand out to her.

"Um, sure Booth, I guess. Isn't it kind of weird to be dancing to Angela and Jack's song without them?" She placed her hand in his.

"Bones, we stood up for them, we would have been in on this dance at some point, so let's go." She got to her feet and they went out to the dance floor.

Booth pulled Brennan close to his chest and put his right hand low on her back, holding her right hand in his left, enjoying how small she felt. Brennan closed her eyes and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Hmmm, Booth, this is a beautiful song, what is it?"

"When you say nothing at all. It is by a bluegrass artist named Alison Krauss." He answered softly in her ear.

"It is beautiful." She dropped his hand and wrapped both her arms around his neck, he put both of his arms around her back and pulled her closer. "Booth I have a favor to ask you. You can say no, I won't be upset, but I would love your help." She pulled her head off his chest and looked deep into his brown eyes.

He looked down at her. "You know I would never say no to you right?" He instantly blushed realizing what he had just said. He tried to cover it by getting back to the question at hand. "Go ahead, what do you want to ask." He hoped that would do it.

"Booth, my dad told me that I have two aunts on my mothers side," she pulled her right hand to the front of her chest. "He gave me this ring to prove who I am to them. Apparently it is some kind of family heirloom. I was wondering if maybe you could help me find them. I want to know my family Booth." She almost pleaded with him.

"Of course I will help you Bones."

**And there is the first chapter, again, please review, it makes me post faster!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, and I hope you continue to stick with me! I do have big plans for this story. I again want to thank Ihart Booth for all of her help! Please read **_**and**_** review, I live for them!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still own nuthin!!**

"Do you know anything else other than the fact that you have two? Do you have any names or any idea as to where your aunts would be?" It was beginning to sound like an interrogation but Brennan just shook her head.

"No Booth, I don't. That is why I need your help. I was thinking that we could maybe go into the archives room tomorrow and try to find something. We could always ask my dad too. He may be willing to give me a little bit of information. That is as far as my plan has gotten. I was hoping that you would have some input." She leaned into his chest once again and listened to his strong heart, while he debated her question.

Booth thought about it for all of thirty seconds. He was thrilled that she asked him. He tried to cover his enthusiasm with his best 'I'm the best FBI agent in the world' voice.

"Well I think we should go to your dad first. He is going to have the information we need, and with all the name changes. I think it would be really difficult to find your aunts without at least that. Seeing as they are on your mother's side and have probably married at least once. We will get what we can." He hoped she picked up on his encouraging tone.

"I didn't even think of name changes or anything like that. Just the fact that I have family out there, actual blood family, I guess I was just excited. You're right, let's ask my Dad, and see what he will give me." She smiled at him, he was one of the smartest people she knew. Not squint smart, but people smart. She liked that.

"Hey Booth, I know this is going to sound awful, but can we get out of here? I just want to get home and get to bed and start this as soon as possible. Do you have any vacation time?"

"Well right now I don't have any cases so it would just be paperwork that I would be catching up on. I don't think I need to take vacation yet. I do have some coming to me though. I will use it when I have to. Tomorrow we will head down to the holding cells and talk to your dad. If he does give us any information, then we can run it through the archives computer and see if we get any matches. But yah sure, let's get out of here, the limo should be back by now." Taking her hand in his he led her back to the table to pick up their belongings.

They walked out of the banquet room still hand in hand, neither one willing to let go. They got into the limo and made their way to their respective homes. Brennan was dropped off first.

"So I will see you in the morning?" She sat next to him in the parked limo, fidgeting and smoothing the fabric of her skirt.

"Yup, I will bring by some breakfast, how does nine o'clock work for you? I have a feeling I might want to sleep a little late tomorrow and we can't get into the cells until eleven anyway." Booth suggested.

"That sounds good, bagels from Lou's?"

Booth just smiled, she loved bagels from Lou's. "Of course bagels from Lou's and coffee from the 'bucks'. Just how you like it." He winked and she climbed out of the limo.

"Okay, nine it is then." She leaned back into the limo and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for being a wonderful date this evening Booth, even if we didn't see a wedding."

Booth's cheeks reddened but he spoke confidently. "You're welcome Bones, and thank you for allowing me to accompany the most beautiful woman today, I felt awfully lucky to have you on my arm."

"I guess we will both thank Jack and Angela when we see them." She joked easily.

He nodded. "Yes, I guess we will. Goodnight Bones, I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Right." She gently closed the door and made her way up to her apartment.

_I am finally going to find some family._

Halfway up to her apartment her thoughts went back to Booth she stopped abruptly, amending her last thought.

_No, I am finally going to find some MORE family."_

**Okay so I hope to continue this quite quickly, and I hope this is able to continue for quite a while. I am trying to go for a nice dent in our **_**long**_** summer hiatus! Please while you are down here reading this, leave a review, it's a nice thing to do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay y'all, I hart came through for me again, and she is super busy so I thank her again! This chapter is a shortie, and is setting up for a meeting with Daddy in the next one. Please continue to read **_**and **_**review! I love 'em!!**

**Disclaimer: Just checked and nope, still not mine!! If they were I would be sitting on Booth's lap right now!!**

Booth was at Brennan's door at exactly nine o'clock the next morning with bagels and coffee just as he had promised. He knew that his word was the only thing that she could fully trust at this point in her life and he refused to let her down. He knocked gently on her door and waited for her to answer.

Seconds later, the door swung open and Brennan smiled at the goodies Booth was holding. "Ah, my hero, bagels and coffee. You came through again for me Booth, what would I do without you?" They made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"You'd starve." He said plain as day. "Although just think of all the money you'ved save on groceries, no wonder your place is so much better than mine." He joked. He started doling out the bagels, and sipped his coffee.

She punched him in the arm. "Well I tell ya what, to make up for my mooching food from you, when we find out where my aunts are, I will pay for every expense. Seeing as I did kind of hire you as a private investigator. I won't take no for an answer."

"Well, that kind of makes me feel a little dirty, but you've got yourself a deal. I'll do the legwork and you can pick up the cheque. As long as your dad gives us enough info, I don't think it'll be too hard to track them down anyway. By the way, how many aunts are we looking for?"

"My Dad said that my Mom was the oldest of three girls. He never said anything about brothers, so I am assuming that's it." She offered.

"What about your Dad, does he have any family that you'd want to track down?" He inquired.

She shook her head. "He said that my Mom was the only family he ever knew, so either he has lost track, or he never really knew them anyway. Either way, I am kind of excited to know that I do actually have some blood relatives. I wonder if I look like any of them, or if they have kids or what they do for a living." Her enthusiasm was contagious.

"Settle down Bones, you almost sound human." He chuckled. "We'll find them. I called down to the cells and they will have your dad ready for us at eleven. We will find out then. Just be prepared if he doesn't tell us anything. What do you remember about your mom? Can you remember any names, or faces, anything at all? I don't want to go in completely blind, and I know your dad isn't always the most dependable when giving up any information."

Brennan sat in thought trying to replay her childhood, trying desperately to remember anything from her past. "I only just really remember my Mom, Dad and Russ. Maybe it was because they always told us we didn't have any family. Maybe my mind just decided to forget those important details. I'm sorry Booth, I just can't remember much."

He leaned over and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey Bones, don't be sorry. You just found this out, I can understand your excitement. We will do what we do best, we will find the answers, okay? We always do." He gave her shoulder one final squeeze and stuffed the rest of his bagel in his mouth, earning an amused chuckle from Brennan for his antics.

**Okay and there it is, I hope to post again soon, so please stick with me!! And while you are down here, leave a review! Thanks all!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay y'all, heeerrreeee'ssss Daddy!! Haha, thanks to Hart, I was able to post again tonight. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? That's right, still don't own 'em!**

They arrived at the holding cells at eleven o'clock sharp and waited for Max to be brought to the interview room. Booth had little problem getting access to Max, his FBI status helped tremendously. Brennan was visibly nervous she was bouncing her leg up and down, making the bench that they were sitting on shake. Booth reached over and put his hand on her knee squeezing it gently.

"Hey it's okay." He offered. "Don't be nervous, he'll help us, okay? He will."

"How can you always be so sure Booth?" She covered his hand with hers and squeezed.

He looked directly into her eyes. "It's called 'faith' Bones. You have it in me and I have it in your Dad."

"Faith is an irrational belief Booth, but I am glad you have it."

"It isn't irrational Bones, it just...-isn't." He raised his voice a little but continued to keep his hand on her knee and smiled sweetly.

The door to the interview room opened and Max was led in by a jail guard.

"Here he is agent Booth, I will be right outside the room if you need anything. I have to leave the cuffs on, it's protocol." The guard said putting Max on the opposite side of the table. He undid the ankle shackles, and nodded at Booth as he left the room.

"Hi Dad. We are just wanting to ask you a few questions that have nothing to do with your case. I hope you will help me." Brennan got straight to the point. "What are my aunts names? I am going to go and find them."

"Honey, I don't know if that is a wise idea." He warned.

"Don't worry Max, I will be with her the entire time. I will look after her, I gave you my word." Booth reassured him.

Max just shook his head. "No you don't understand, I don't think that is a wise idea. I have a feeling that the old gang is watching your aunts and until I get confirmation otherwise I don't think you should go."

Brennan stood up angrily. "Why, why do you do this? You walk back into my life after how long, and you give me a video tape of my mom...-"

"He gave you a video?"

"Booth not now, I will show you later." Brennan stressed. Booth looked away and nodded slightly to himself.

"Anyway, you waltz back into my life and you give me this ring to prove who I am to this family I have never met and now you tell me it isn't a wise idea. You finally tell me I have family and then you tell me _NOT_ to find them. You have to stop this, I can't do this anymore. I feel like a puppy on a tether, and it's bone is just out of reach. Every time I get close the leash tightens around my neck and I realize it isn't mine." She grabbed Booth's hand and pulled him to get up. "Booth, I can't do this anymore, let's just find out what we can on our own."

Booth got up and went to the door to call the guard back to gather Max. "Okay Bones, whatever you say, I have the archive room all set up for us, we'll figure it out. Your Dad has been erased from the system by Kirby, but I am hopeful your Mom hasn't been."

"Don't, don't do this, don't leave." Max begged. "I am sorry Honey, I just don't think it is wise for you to do this right now. I know you want answers but until I know it is safe, then I think you should stick close.

Brennan snapped. "What makes you think I can't take care of myself? I have been doing it since I was 15. She turned and advanced toward him slowly. Where were you when I was being shuffled from foster home to foster home? Where were you when I graduated high school or University? Where were you when I was in a hole in El Salvador for a week? I have been taking care of myself for longer than you ever cared for me. I spend almost all my time with a sniper trained FBI agent, who like you, thinks I can't take care of myself. I choose to be partners with Booth, we are good at what we do, he has never let me get hurt before, why wouldn't he protect me now? He got blown up for pete's sake. Blown up twice actually and both times to protect me! How dare you tell me I am not safe!" The tears she had been fighting came to rest in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

Booth puffed his chest out a little as his ego grew exponentially. "Hey, Bones, hey." He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close not quite hugging. "We can do this, we will do this." He looked straight into her eyes so she could see his was telling the truth.

Max sat back and watched the whole scene unfold. He just shook his head. He knew Booth was a good man, and he knew that he would take care of her. After watching him reassure her, he knew they would be alright. "You're aunts are in the northwest. One is in Cody, Wyoming and the other one is in Leavenworth, Washington. Their names are Charlotte but your mom always called her Charlie and Cathy Daniels. I am not sure if they got married or not, but that is their maiden name. Charlie is in Cody, she works on a dude ranch, and your aunt Cathy runs a campground in Leavenworth." Max almost whispered the information as the guard returned to the room to gather him.

Brennan came around the table and pulled her Father into an awkward hug. "Thank you Dad, please just have confidence in Booth, and me. We'll be fine." She whispered into his ear.

Max looked directly at Booth. "Keep her safe, I'm trusting you."

"No worries Max, have I ever let you down before? I've got her." Booth nodded and gathered Brennan into his arms.

"Thanks dad, thanks." The tears started to fall but she wiped them away quickly so he wouldn't see her cry.

Booth gave her a little extra squeeze and released her. He followed her out into the hallway, rambling on about how they would proceed. "Okay so, Charlotte and Cathy Daniels. Hey all the girls start with a 'C'. How convenient. Let's head over to headquarters and look them up. Hopefully the names Max gave us are real and we can do this quickly. I may need to take vacation sooner than I thought. Booth was basically talking to himself, Brennan was too excited to finally have names to actually listen.

"Hey Bones, were you serious about letting me see the video?"

"Yes Booth, I am. I don't know if I can watch it again, but I want you to see it." She let her head down and whispered to the floor. "I need you to watch it Booth, I want you to know where I come from."

With that Booth took her hand gently and entwined their fingers. They got in his SUV and headed over to the Hoover Building in search of more answers. "Well hey, if nothing else, we enjoyed the northwest the last time we went." Booth offered with a strained smile. All Brennan could do was nod in agreement, her shoulders heavy with worry and doubt.

**And y'all know the drill, you read now review!! Thank you!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, thanks for all the kind words, I totally appreciate it! Y'all rock! Thanks Tink!**

**Disclaimer: Knock, knock! **

**Who's there? **

**Booth. **

**Booth who?**

**Booth, I am still not yours!!! D'oh!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

Booth and Bones returned to her apartment after spending the majority of their day in the archives. They had found both aunts and her dad's information had been correct. They got copies of the ladies drivers licenses and there was enough family resemblance to make the assumption that these were the women they were looking for.

They entered her apartment in silence. Booth could see even though she wanted to be excited to find her family, her fathers' warning had hit home.

"Hey Bones, are you okay? You have been quiet all day. I know you are worried about what your dad told us, but we have gone into worse situations with less information, right? We'll just have to play it safe. Maybe we'll use alias's, what do you think?

"I don't know, there is so much information floating through my head right now. I am feeling a bit overwhelmed, I just don't know if I can absorb all of it." She was on the verge of crumbling, and he could almost see her breaking point. "Booth, maybe this isn't such a good idea." She said quietly.

Booth was to her in a stride and a half. He gathered her in his arms. "Bones, you are so close. You are finally so close to finding the answers that you want, you can't give up now. I will be by your side the entire time. Have I ever let you down?"

He could feel her shake her head against his chest. "No, you haven't. You are the one constant in my life that I can always count on. Thank you." She squeezed him harder and then pulled out of his embrace. "Do you want a beer? Then if you want to, you can watch the video my dad gave me."

"Sure, I can go for a beer. Are you sure you want me to watch the video?"

"Yes I do. Maybe you can pick up on some body language from my mom that her sisters may have in common. You are way better at reading people than I am. I will leave that up to you." She smile weakly and went to the kitchen, not wanting to say the real reason for wanting him to see the video. That she'd grown accustomed to letting him into her world and she didn't want to give herself a reason to stop.

Booth made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Is the video already set up?"

"Yes, just hit play, I think I may just stay in here though if that is okay." She took his beer to him and made her way back to the kitchen.

"Whatever you want Bones..." He stopped mid-sentence as the screen filled with the image of Christine Brennan. Booth watched intently as the beautiful brunette sent her heart felt message to her teenaged daughter. His eyes welled with tears as he imagined how hard it must have been for Bones to have watched this on her own. By the end he was more determined than ever to find the answers his partner needed so badly. He turned the video off when it was finished and joined Brennan at the kitchen table.

"Well Bones, your mom sure had a pretty big message for you. I am sorry you missed out on her. She seemed like a pretty smart lady and she seemed genuine. She didn't really give me much in the way of body language to read, but I think her sisters resemble her enough that we won't have any problems." She hadn't answered him or acknowledged his presence. "Hey Bones, you in there?"

She looked up with surprise. She had been scribbling something on a notepad. "Sorry Booth, I didn't catch that. I was working on something else." She lifted the pad so he could see what she was working on. "I think the alias thing is a good idea. I may have to do something with my hair though. That is what I don't understand. Dad keeps telling me I am in danger from all these people, but I am a public figure, why haven't they come after me here? Anyone who does any kind of searching could find me in a moments notice."

"Bones, I think you dad is trying to tell you to watch out because now you are out there looking for trouble. They knew where you were but they also knew that I was with you and your dad was watching out for you. Now I have arrested your father and your brother is in hiding. I am the last defense you have, not that you need any defense." He said quickly, when she started to scowl, "I am just saying, I am the last in line. If they get rid of me, then they have you right where they want you." He paused to catch his breath and then read her plan a little more thoroughly. "Okay so we do the Roxy and Tony thing again. We can do that. But now you want me to be Mike? Really? I don't know if I can be a Mike, he seems pretty boring."

Bones let out a loud laugh. "Booth, we are going to small town Wyoming and small town Washington state. I think we want to be as inconspicuous as possible. You are Mike and I am Molly. I think Angela has some wigs I could borrow and I guess you just have to get used to ball caps and Mack jackets. Can you actually drive a semi?"

"Well, no. That may not work. I have driven a five-ton before and you don't need a special license for that. Why don't I see what I can wrangle up. I do have a friend who can give me some pointers and well maybe if I just drive the truck and not tow the trailer, I could maybe get away with it. Let me work on it."

"Okay, Booth. I don't know what else to do. How can we get into these towns, blend with the towns people and get out without making any waves. I just thought a truck driver would give us the easiest cover." She shrugged and then went into thinking mode again. "Or, we could take Tony and Roxy one step further. We could play a married couple on their honeymoon. My aunts work at a Dude ranch and a campground, we just play a couple who is very into nature and are taking an adventure honeymoon." Her excitement was infectious.

"Now that is a plan that could work! Okay, so I am still Mike and you are still Molly. We can rent an RV somewhere in the middle like Butte, or Boise. If we go into Boise I can check in with the field office there. Not necessarily tell them what we are doing, but use it as a check point. Leavenworth wouldn't be more than a days drive from there so we go find Cathy first, then we pull around go east and find Charlie at the ranch. That could be a feasible idea Bones. If we are in an RV then there isn't a risk of messed up hotel rooms, we could flee fast if anyone was to catch on, and we could even tow a small vehicle behind if we really needed a quick getaway. I think that is the best plan." Booth was getting more wound up by the moment.

"Okay, I will go and talk to Cullen first thing Monday morning, and you talk to Cam. We can plan for the rest of today and tomorrow and hopefully if all goes well and we aren't called into a case we could be gone by Wednesday."

Brennan could feel the excitement build in her stomach. "Okay Booth, let's plan for Wednesday. I guess we should book an RV and maybe make some reservations at both places, I think it would look a little suspicious if we just showed up, seeing as this is our honeymoon. Oh no, do you think we are already rushing it a bit? Oh never mind, who cares. If we fly to Boise Wednesday, we can hang out there, check in with the field office. Leave Boise Thursday head to Leavenworth, maybe let's plan for Friday. Take our time. If I make the reservation now, I don't think it would be too suspicious if they found out we were on our honeymoon right?"

Brennan was talking so fast Booth was having a hard time keeping up. "Bones, whoa Bones. Breathe. I think you are right. Let's stick with that timeline. We don't want to stick out like sore thumbs. I will call the field office in Boise and let them know we are coming in. You phone the campsite and the ranch and make some plans that way. I will book the plane tickets, you phone Angela and let her know what we are doing, and maybe talk to her about a disguise. I guess I can break out my ball caps. I know I am not a truck driver anymore, but hey I am known for my hair!"

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**Hope y'all enjoyed, leave a note if ya did!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay y'all, thank you again so much for all the reviews and it looks like I have quite a few of you on alerts, thanks for having that kind of faith in me!! Haha, again, I want to thank Tink for all her help. This will be the last chapter of them before the adventure starts, thank you all for your patience.**

**Disclaimer: That's right, you got it, still NOT mine!! Poor Booth, he must be missing me!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity. Booth and Brennan both felt like they had a phone permanently attached to their ears. They had tracked both aunts to their respective jobs and had made reservations.

They were planning to spend three days in Leavenworth at the "Thousand Trails" campground just outside of town where Cathy was the director of operations.

Charlie on the other hand, was a different story all together. She was the lead hand at the Hunter Peak Dude Ranch and would be on a scheduled overnight cattle drive, but they were hoping to catch up with her on their second day in Cody. Booth had decided to call Cullen and clear his schedule for the next two weeks, just in case they got themselves into trouble. Cam had been completely understanding and gave Brennan the time off with no questions asked. The pair decided to work on their outstanding paper work on Monday and Tuesday and would leave for Boise on Wednesday morning. Booth had checked in with the Boise field office and let them know that he would be in the vicinity and asked for assistance if needed. He was told that the F.B.I would not be used as his own personal task force but if they did come across the "gang", they were still escaped fugitives and would be handled as such.

"Okay Bones, I just talked to Special Agent Trevor Nicolle and he has given me clearance and was happy to oblige. Gotta love that western hospitality. We are only to call in the cavalry if we have absolutely no options."

"Thank you, Booth. I am in such debt to you and the bureau. I know this isn't a case but I am glad they are on our side." She approached him and leaned in to give him a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Booth, I couldn't have done this without you, I just want you to know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome Bones. Did you get a hold of Angela? Did she say where she and Jack are?" They had realized that in their whirlwind planning, Jack and Angela were still MIA. It made asking for her advice on disguises and stuff just that much harder.

"I did, she still won't tell me where they are, but she suggested that I put in a rinse to change my hair colour without it being permanent. She also suggested that I curl my hair and try to keep it up as much as possible. She said to wear big sunglasses and scarves. Just like someone named Jackie 'O'. Do you know what that means?"

"Well Bones, she was JFK's wife, I can't believe you didn't know that. I am also thinking that if we are supposed to be on an adventure honeymoon, getting all dolled up like Jackie 'O' may not be an option. The rinse is a good idea, but you should go lighter. Your mom and her sisters both have dark hair and the family resemblance may come out more than it already is. Why don't you just dress like you did when we went to the desert? Your big hat and your big sunglasses, that should cover it up enough. Did she suggest anything for me?" He smiled his cocky smile. "Not that you could hide this." He said while sweeping his hand over his face.

"Yes, she did actually, but you aren't going to like it." Brennan hesitated before continuing. "She suggested you buzz your hair and go 'hemp', whatever that means."

Booth stood with his jaw agape. "She wants me to go 'hemp'? I don't think I can do that. I am not the hippie type, Bones. I am an FBI agent."

"She also suggested that you grow a little stubble, maybe even a goatee."

"Well I guess I could do that. I can just bring my beard trimmer so I can keep it cleaned up. You are asking a lot for me to buzz my hair though. I don't know if I could do that." He kept patting his hair making sure it was still there. "I tell ya what. I will go and buy some really ugly tie dyed shirts and some cargo pants. Some of the convertible ones. I will get a few hats and I will start growing the facial hair. If that doesn't change my looks enough, then and only then will I buzz my hair. That just brings back way too many memories of my army days, and I don't really want to relive those on my honeymoon."

"You know we didn't really get married right Booth? Oh no, what are we going to do for rings Booth? I didn't even think of that." Brennan started to panic a little.

"Bones, hey Bones, calm down. If we are supposed to be hippies then we can just hit the mall and grab a couple silver bands or something. I am not going into debt buying you a wedding set for an undercover operation."

"Okay, of course, we still have a few days. Could we do gold though? I already wear silver and I am thinking if it is my wedding band it should be special. Even though it's not a real wedding band." She added hastily.

"Hey Bones, do whatever you want, you are picking up the tab, remember. We can pick something up after we have lunch. I am starving, let's go to Sid's." His stomach growled just in time to prove his point.

They got back from the mall just after dark on Sunday evening. After buying a pair of matching yellow gold wedding bands they grabbed the necessary clothing and toiletries. Booth had gone straight home after dropping Brennan off at her apartment. She still had to put the rinse in her hair and she didn't need his help for that. She dyed her hair and was shocked to see the major difference in her looks with just lightening her hair. It hadn't gone completely blond but it was more strawberry. Her blue eyes shone like sapphires, if they weren't noticeable before they were definitely noticeable now. Maybe she would pick up some coloured contacts too, just to increase her disguise.

Their names would be Mike and Molly Carter. They were from Portland Oregon and had been together for two and half years. They had met at work and had fallen in love almost instantly. They had been completely inseparable ever since. They figured that the closest their stories cannoned each other the less likely it would be that they screw them up. Molly worked at the Oregon State Health Department as a claims officer and Mike worked as a fireman. Mike had been injured on the job and Molly had been covering the desk when they brought him in. They decided it could work if they kept it specific without having to be too detailed oriented. Booth was working on getting their ID's ready and he would pick them up on Monday.

Monday and Tuesday were a blur and before they knew it, Wednesday was upon them. Booth was at Brennan's door at exactly six thirty. Their flight left at nine and they wanted to be there in plenty of time. Their reservations were all made under the name Carter and Brennan kept repeating her new name all the way to the airport.

"Hey Bones, could you please stop. You are giving me a headache." He rubbed his temple as they sat in traffic.

"Um Mike, you can't call me Bones anymore. My name is Molly. Please try to get into character." She pleaded.

"Okay, Molly. That is just weird Bones, I don't know if I can do it. Molly...Molly...hey can I call you Doll?"

"Doll?" Brennan sounded totally disgusted. "You couldn't come up with a better nickname than Doll?"

"Well Molly, what do you suggest. I just thought that it was close enough to Molly that if I accidentally slipped it could be easily covered. You know I have to give you a nickname." He chuckled.

"Well I guess I got used to Bones didn't I? Just use it sparingly, please."

"You bet Doll, you bet."

They pulled into the airport parking lot and parked the SUV near the entrance. The FBI would pick it up for them, so it didn't sit at the airport. They checked in at the ticket counter and plodded their way through security. Booth wanted desperately to pull out his badge and speed up the process, but Brennan convinced him that it wasn't absolutely necessary. He was only supposed to use it when needed. They finally got to the gate and boarded the plane. Everything was going according to plan.

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/**

**So there ends another chapter, and again, if you feel so inclined please leave a little note, if not, please keep reading!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And apparently my 'mute' muse is working with me today cause I just wrote this chapter in no time flat! Haha, thanks again for all my reviews, especially you Amo! That was a novel. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Booth sit down, I am tired and I need your lap! Oh looky there, apparently I own Booth now!! I WISH!!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/**

They boarded the plane and settled in for the four hour flight. They had almost forgotten to put their wedding rings on before entering the airport but luckily Booth had remembered, now he sat and twirled it on his finger, like he was trying to figure out the combination to a lock.

"Bo-Mike, please stop fidgeting, it is driving me crazy. If you don't want to wear the ring then don't." She hissed in his ear.

"Bo-I mean Molly it is just that I am not used to wearing a ring it just takes some getting used to." He responded quickly.

"Please sit forward and make sure you seatbelts are fastened we are now preparing for take off. Thank you for choosing Northwest Air. Our flight will be approximately four hours in duration so please enjoy the scenery." The announcement had come over the loud speaker and Booth and Bones settled into their seats. Their excitement was almost palpable.

"So Molly, are you excited to start our honeymoon?" Booth was trying to make small talk as well as get into character.

"Yes, Mike, I am. I loved the northwest the last time we were there and the scenery is to die for. Our RV should be ready first thing tomorrow morning so we only have to spend one night in Boise. Did you get the reservation alright?"

Booth nodded. "Yup everything is set up for tonight. I got a hotel close to the RV rental place so we can just leave the rental car at the hotel and walk to pick it up. The rental company said that they will pick it up for us."

"Sounds good, I am just going to try to grab a quick nap if I can, I am so ready for this Mike." Bones sounded like a kid a Christmas and Booth could only smile at her.

_She can finally see her family and I get to help her. I love her. Oh god did I just say I love her? I love helping her. HELPING HER!_

Bones relaxed in her seat and put her head on Booth's shoulder, if they were going to play a married couple she could at least try to pull it off. She fell asleep in no time and Booth couldn't have been more comfortable.

"Did I just hear you two are on your honeymoon?" The stewardess had come up beside Booth quietly and made him jump a little.

"Oh, um sorry, yes, yes, we just got married this weekend and we are going to the Northwest to have an RV trip for our honeymoon." Booth answered quickly.

"Oh that is so sweet. You two make a wonderful couple, I saw you board the plane, I could totally tell you were in love. I will get you some champagne, compliments of us, of course."

"That's okay, you don't have to go through any trouble. My wife is sleeping anyway. Coming down from the 'wedding high'. She was planning for months."

"Well when she wakes up I will bring it to you. Congratulations again."

"Thanks." Booth took Brennan's hand in his own and leaned his head down on hers. He too was more tired than he thought and soon followed Brennan into dream land.

"Please make sure you seatbelts are fastened we are now preparing our decent into Boise Airport. We hope you have enjoyed your flight and I hope you continue to fly with Northwest Air." The announcement of their arrival woke Booth and Bones from their naps.

"Molly, wake up, we are here."

"We are here already, I can't believe I slept the whole way. I must have been exhausted."

"Well you know our wedding night was pretty eventful." Booth nugded her arm and winked.

"Don't give yourself so much credit Mike, it must have been the months of planning." She joked back.

They unboarded the plane and made it through baggage claim without any delay. Boise Airport was not a bustling mini-metropolis like so many other airports. They headed out to get to their trip started. They went and checked into their hotel room as Mr. and Mrs. Mike Carter. The desk clerk sent them to the honeymoon suite with a complimentary fruit and cheese tray along with some Okanagan wine.

"So Bones, what do you think of Boise so far?"

"Booth, please we have to keep up with our disguise. From now on I am Molly and you are Mike. I can't keep switching back and forth. Boise is nice though, it is much smaller than I thought it would be and it is much drier too. It is pretty much a desert out there. I can't wait to get back into the Cascades though, I loved it the last time we were here. I have never seen water that colour greeny-blue before."

"Okay, Molly, what would you like to do for dinner? Oh and before I forget, thank you for agreeing to the one room thing. I know it is going to be a little uncomfortable but we do have to keep up appearances."

"Mike, we are married now. Anthropologically speaking that means we will share the same room and the same bed. If we are going to make this believable we should start right away. There was a nice restaurant down the road I saw when we were coming in, we could walk there for dinner. How does that sound?"

Booth walked up to Bones and gave her a hug. "That sounds great, Doll, let's get cleaned up and then we can head out."

Bones just nodded her head and started to get ready. "Mike, I am so worked up for this, and I hope we find them. Thank you again for all your help, it means so much to me."

"I know Molly, I know. I am glad you asked for my help. I will always be willing, you know that right?"

Brennan's eyes filled with tears at his heartfelt message. "Yes, Mike, I know. You have always been there for me." Brennan quietly walked up to Booth and pecked him on the cheek. "You really do care don't you?"

Stunned by her second kiss in under a week Booth could only nod his response. He reached out and took her hand in his, he held it between his two larger hands and looked her in the eyes. "Yes, Molly, I really do care, and I am glad you know that. I will always be here to help you. We are partners. Always."

"Always, that sounds nice." She slowly took her hand back and went into the bathroom to change.

"Hey Molly." Booth figured he would rather stay in then go out for dinner. "Why don't we just order some room service for dinner tonight and stay in. I am pretty tired after the last few days and we should keep up the charade.

Brennan walked out of the bathroom dressed in black short shorts and a baby blue tank top with spaghetti straps. "You read my mind. As soon as I heard you say my name, I knew what you were going to suggest. Let's order some food and hit the bed early. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

The sight of Bones in her sleepwear made knowing he was going to crawl into bed with her that much harder.

_She has no idea how beautiful she is, maybe that is why she is so beautiful._

"It's hit the hay, or sheets, Doll, we don't hit the bed." He chuckled and continued. "We already have the fruit, cheese and wine, why don't we just order a couple of appetizers, I am hungry but I am not famished." Booth suggested while trying not to stare.

"That sounds great."

The food came quite quickly and they ate in comfortable silence. Soon they were tired and decided to get some much needed rest. Booth went into the bathroom and changed into some lounge pants for sleeping in. He chose not to wear a top.

Booth exited the bathroom and saw Bones had already crawled into their king size bed. "Are you sure you're okay with this Doll? I could sleep on the sofa."

"Don't be ridiculous Mike, we might as well get used to it, plus, this bed is huge. I doubt I will even feel you beside me."

_At least I hope I don't get to close, those pants are awfully low and that chest is very well structured._

"Alright then, goodnight Doll, we have a big day tomorrow." Booth crawled into the bed beside her and turned off the lamp. He tried with all his might to not go to her side of the bed, but she was like a magnet and he was a piece of metal. He was definitely attracted.

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/**

**So please let me know whatcha thought, you all know the drill!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, I have hit a little bit of a wall, so I don't think this is want I wanted, but this is what I got! Nell, the mute muse, is really giving me a hard time!! I know some of you were annoyed with the whole "Mike, and Molly" overload last chapter, but I just thought they would emphasize each others new names, so that is why I did that. It is now over, so don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: Set up the trap, but did not catch Booth last night, so I guess they are still not mine!!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/BB/B/BB/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

Brennan awoke the next morning in a warm embrace. It took her a few minutes to shake the cobwebs from her head and realize exactly what had happened in the night. She looked down to see Booth's very muscular arm wrapped around her abdomen. His face was snuggled into the crook of her neck and she could feel his warm breath under her skin. She didn't want to move from the comfort of their situation but she couldn't grasp what her eyes were showing her. She was on his side of the bed! Had she moved there in the night? Had he pulled her over to him? Yes that must have been it, he pulled her to his chest, there is no way she cuddled into him. She did remember having a dream and it wasn't all that happy. Could he have been comforting her? Subconciously she did not want to admit that she was thoroughly enjoying their position. She wanted to get up and start their day but she also hoped Booth would stay asleep so she could stay right where she was. She was starting to plan their day when she felt Booth stir.

"Hmmmmmm," he pulled her close and gave her a squeeze. "Good morning, Molly." He whispered in her ear. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Good morning, Mike, could you release your death grip from my waist before I pee myself?" She hurried to get out of the bed and out of his exquisite embrace. "I did sleep well though, how was yours?" She threw back at him on her way to the washroom.

"I've woke up in worse situations, that is for sure." He mumbled to himself. "I slept well, sorry about the cuddling, you were having some kind of a crazy dream last night, and you wouldn't calm down. I hugged you and it seemed to relax you, I must have fallen asleep."

Brennan came out of the bathroom and started making coffee in the tiny little maker. "That's okay, I remember having a weird dream, but I couldn't make out if it was good or bad, I guess I got my answer. Thank you for relaxing me." She smiled at him and soaked in the sight of his bare chest and morning stubble.

Booth got out of the bed and headed for the shower. "We should get started on our day, we can pick up the RV at nine and if we head out straight away we should be able to make some pretty good time today."

Booth and Bones got ready in record time and checked out early. They got to the RV place just before it opened. "Do you know which route we are taking?"

"Yup, we just have to take, I-84 straight through to 97 and we should be there in under 8 hours."

"The way you drive we will be there in under six." Brennan smiled at her own joke.

"Haha, Doll, you are so funny this morning, must have been the sleep."

Brennan's face went instantly red remembering how much she enjoyed waking up in his arms. "Shut up, Mike, it's open, now let's get the bus and hit the road."

"Wow, two slang terms in one sentence, you are getting more human by the minute."

They made better time then they had thought so they stopped in Kennewick to get supplies for their trip. Shopping with Bones was more fun than Booth had ever thought. She bought one of everything and made sure to stock up on activities that she thought they could enjoy. A frisbee, lawn darts, and some water toys. She was literally like a kid in a candy store. The RV had come fully stocked with bedding and dishes, but the cupboards and fridge were bare. They made quick work and headed out towards her aunt.

Booth suggested that they stop in Yakima, to see the worlds largest wooden onion but Bones did not see the reasoning for it.

"Why? Why would you want to see a large wooden onion? If it was a real onion, I could understand but it...oh I give up."

"Oh, come on, Doll, it's our honeymoon, and when will we ever get back to see the "Worlds largest Wooden Onion?"

"Who cares, I think this is silly, and I just want to get to Leavenworth."

Booth put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "We have to keep up an act, Doll, and that is what we are doing. This is something that people stop at and take pictures of as a reminder of their trip. So go stand in front of the giant onion and let me take a picture of you."

Brennan reluctantly agreed and went and stood in front of the enormous bulb. "There did you get your picture? Are you happy now? We can save that one forever!"

"Wow, sarcastic today aren't we? Yes sweetheart, I got the picture and don't you look pretty, see?" Booth showed the picture of Brennan dwarfed by the giant orb. She had a pout on her face. "You could have at least pretended to be happy."

"I know, and I am sorry. It's just that I know we are so close and yet so far, I just really want to get there."

"Okay, honey, let's get going, we will be there in no time."

They got back into the RV and headed out back onto the highway.

"By the way, you better stop with the nicknames before I punch you." Brennan threatened.

"Look, I am trying, but I am having a really hard time not calling you Bones, so you are getting everything else. And remember, I am doing you a favour, honeybunch, so cut me some slack."

"Sorry, Booth, I know, you are doing great by the way, I just have to relax I guess and get into character. Should we hold hands and stuff like that?"

"Bones, we are on our honeymoon, we should be all over each other."

"I don't know what that means."

"I think you do, you just don't want to know. Just go with the flow Bones, you did great in Las Vegas and you will do fine here, just don't flinch when I touch you and everything will be fine."

_Oh, trust me, I am not going to flinch._

They finally saw the sign for the town of Leavenworth.

_**'Welcome to Leavenworth, The Bavarian Village.'**_

"Okay Bones, we are here, now we just have to find the place."

"I just saw the sign, it is the next exit."

As they pulled into the "Thousand Trails" campground , Booth could feel Brennan tensing up beside him. Manoevering the RV into park position, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be fine." he said softly.

She nodded and squeezed his hand in return. Then she took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/**

**Okay, I just want to thank Willi, for her input into this chapter, I was stuck. She also wrote the last paragraph for me, and I am so thankful she did! I hope it's okay, let me know what ya think!**

**Again, please let me know what ya thought, I hope you are still enjoying it!**

**PS There is no giant onion in Yakima I don't think, so that is all me!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for your continued encouragement, I am loving all of your thoughts. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't need to write about them!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

Booth climbed out of the van and came around to meet Brennan. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" He reached down and took her hand in his. "Let the honeymoon begin."

Brennan responded with a quick nod and joined him in the charade. "Mikey, oh my gosh this place is so beautiful. Do you think the water is warm enough to swim in?"

"Let's just get checked into our spot and then we can figure that out, if we have time." He winked at her mischeiviously.

They walked into the office and checked in with the clerk. "Hi, we are Mike and Molly Carter, I think you have a reservation for us?" Booth asked politely.

"Oh yes, you must be the newlyweds. I have it right here. Did you have a nice trip?" The clerk asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, it was absolutely beautiful. There was hardly any traffic so we made great time." Booth answered concisely.

"Oh that is so great. We have you booked in for three days and nights. All the paperwork is in order, I just need to see your I.D and get your signature, Mr. Carter." Booth quickly signed the paper and got his copies.

"The woman who checked us in, um, Cathy Daniels, is she working today?" Bones slyly asked.

"Um, actually no she has already completed her shift for the day but she will be in bright and early tomorrow morning. She starts at six. May I ask why?"

"Oh she just said that she would set us up with a package of sights and events that we should check out while we were here. She told me to ask for her when we checked in."

"Let me just look in the back to see if there is anything back there."

Booth and Bones both nodded at the friendly clerk and waited patiently.

"Hey Doll, you are going to have to work with me a little okay? Just loosen up a little and relax, we are newlyweds!" Booth whispered quickly in her ear.

"No problem, Mikey, hold on to your ponies." To prove her point, she reached over and pinched his butt.

"Ow, hey, not so hard, and it is horses not ponies."

Just then the clerk came out from Cathy's office. "I'm sorry, she must have put it in her filing cabinet and I don't have a key, but just check in here tomorrow and she will be able to help you. If y'all are interested we have a campfire every night at nine, down by the river. If you aren't too tired from your trip, you should join us. Actually Cathy will be there, so you can catch up with her then."

Brennan leaned into Booth's body. "Well honey, what do you say? Although it is our first night on our honeymoon, could we go and check it out?" She looked up with big puppy dog eyes.

"Let's get the RV parked and set up and then see where we end up, but that does sound nice." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Y'all are in slot twenty-two. It is at the end of this row and it backs onto the greenbelt. You don't have any neighbours, so y'all can enjoy your time." The clerk winked and gave a big smile to the happy couple. "You two are so cute. How long have you been together?"

"Almost three years." They answered simutaneously.

Booth looked longingly at Bones. "It was love at first sight. I knew it, she just needed a little prodding."

Bones blushed. "I didn't need that much prodding! Let's get to our spot." She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "I am exhausted after all that driving and sightseeing, maybe we could take a quick nap." She winked at the clerk who smiled in return.

They made their way out of the office and pulled the RV around to their designated spot. The clerk had been right about it being a secluded spot which did worry Booth a little.

"Hey Molly, why don't you set up the bed and such like, while I hook up the lines. I just want to check out the area around here."

"Why do I have to make up the beds and such like, that is so sexist..."

"Doll, that is your side of things, mine are the gross things like the septic hose, unless of course you would like to do it?" He said through clenched teeth trying to remind her of their plan.

"Sorry Mikey, of course I will set up the bed. You go ahead with the sewer stuff."

Brennan busied herself setting up the bed and getting the cupboards stocked. Booth meanwhile had hooked up the septic, electricity and water to the RV.

Booth climbed back in the RV and sat Brennan down at the table. "Bones, you are really going to have to work with me okay? I am trying to work this angle and you really have to stop being Bones and start being Molly. You have to relax, follow my lead. This was so natural when we were in Vegas, what is the difference here?"

"I don't know Booth, maybe it's because we aren't on an official case. Maybe because this is my family and my head is already swirling with terrible thoughts about what could happen. I know Booth, I have to get better and I will, just help me out. Could you take the lead with this? I am always good at following your lead." Bones pleaded her case with Booth.

He stood up and walked to her side of the table. "Hey, hey of course I can take the lead. You just can't fight it. Just do what comes natural and we will be okay." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She warmed up to him slowly and then joined him. Things got hotter than Booth expected and he pulled away quickly. "Sorry, there was a camp worker looking in our window, and I thought I would give him a little show. You can definitely follow my lead though, nice work."

Bones could not respond, he had literally taken her breath away. "Anytime Booth, I did okay then?"

"Yes, Molly, you did fine. Let's take a nap and then we'll head to the fire."

"Sounds good Mikey. That bed is much smaller then our last one." She stated obviously.

"It's an RV Doll, it isn't the Ritz. And please stop with the Mikey."

"You stop with the Doll and I will stop with the Mikey!"

Booth and Bones climbed into the double bed and closed their eyes. Sleep came quickly for them and when they awoke it was just after nine.

"Molly, wake up. It's after nine, let's go see if we can meet Cathy."

"Hmmmm, just five more minutes."

"Hey Molly, let's go meet Cathy!"

Bones shot up out of bed. "Okay, I am ready. Let's go."

"Calm down, it is just after nine. Let's get cleaned up a little and then we can walk down, it should be nice."

They quickly cleaned up and headed out into the clear Washington night. They walked hand in hand and chatted easily. When they got to the clearing they saw a beautiful bonfire going and about twenty people sitting around on benches.

"Hi everyone." Booth announced.

"You must be the newlyweds!" Came a voice from across the fire. They could see a figure coming around the massive blaze. "Hi, I'm Cathy. I am so sorry I didn't meet you earlier today, but I do have your package." Cathy extended her hand to the couple.

"Hi, I am Mike Carter, and this is my wife Molly." Booth returned the shake and Brennan extended her hand towards her aunt.

Something caught Cathy's eye on Brennan's right hand. "Where did you get that ring?"

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**Okay, cliffees aren't my strong suit, but please let me know how I did! Thanks again to all who have reviewed and to those who have put me on their alerts lists, WOW, is all I can say!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken so long to post but I am a busy woman! Two kids, a husband who has no idea I write fanfic, a new dog, a job, and I am trying to pack cause we just bought a house! Enough excuses, but I am just putting this up so no one loses too much interest, and I should have a new one up on Wednesday! Thanks again for all the reviews and those who have put me on their alerts list, I am truly touched!(In the head!!)**

**Disclaimer: Didn't y'all hear, I totally got them for a surprise early anniversary gift!! Haha, I wish, still- NO!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/**

**previous chapter:**

_"Hi, I am Mike Carter, and this is my wife Molly." Booth returned the shake and Brennan extended her hand towards her aunt._

_Something caught Cathy's eye on Brennan's right hand. "Where did you get that ring?"_

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/**

Booth's breath hitched in his throat.

_We've been caught already! Bones how could you wear the ring?_

Brennan looked down at her finger and saw the ring she was asking about. "I got this in Guatemala on a di -er, trip."

Booth exhaled loudly. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath.

"Wow, it is so beautiful, I have never seen a piece of jade that large before, is that set in silver?" Inquired her aunt.

"Yes, it is, I love unique looking jewellery, it is kind of an obsession of mine."

"So are you a big traveller then?"

"Yes, well sort of." Brennan had been all over the world, but Molly hadn't.

"She does love to travel." Booth stepped in trying to cover for her. "She travelled a lot more before she met me, but I am not a big flyer so we are stuck on the ground now."

"Oh that is so sweet. Well come on over and meet the fellow campers they're all eager to meet the newlyweds!"

Booth and Bones were introduced around. There was a couple from Saskatchewan and one from Florida, there was also a group of college students on their way to Yellowstone. Conversation was light and came easy, before they knew it, it was midnight. The long day of travel had caught up to the both of them.

"Well I think we are going to call it a night everyone. It was so nice to meet you all, and I hope we catch up with you again." Booth got up and took Brennan's hand in his, as he led her away from the fire.

"Oh hey, you guys, wait up." Cathy yelled after them.

The pair stopped in their tracks and turned to meet her.

"Why don't the both of you stop by my office in the morning and I will give you the package I set up for you."

Bones nodded. "That sounds great, we will be by around nine, if that's okay?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then, have a good sleep."

As Cathy turned to return to the fire, Booth reminded Bones of their need to be overly cautious.

"I thought she had us dead to rights back there Moll. I nearly fainted. Where is the 'ring' by the way?"

"I put it on a chain around my neck. After everything we have been through, you think I'd let us get caught on the first night? Thanks for having the 'faith' in me Booth."

"It isn't called 'the faith' Doll, it is just 'faith'. I thought maybe you had forgotten. I am sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"It's okay, I was a little scared at first too, before I remembered that I didn't have it on my hand."

They returned to the RV and got ready for bed. "Booth, is this going to be okay?"

Booth looked at her suspiciously.

"I mean, do you think we will be okay? I am kind of hoping my Dad is wrong and people aren't following us, but do you think my aunts will accept me?"

Booth walked towards her slowly and enveloped her in his arms. "Bones, I think they will be happy when they find out who you are, and I think they will understand why we had to visit them like this. I know you want family and answers and I think we're going to get them." Booth looked down at her and smiled. "They're going to love you, Bones. How can they not?"

"Thanks Booth. I needed that. Do you think we could crawl into bed now, I am exhausted."

Booth nodded and pulled his shirt and shorts off, leaving him in only his boxers. He climbed into the bed and pulled the covers back for Brennan.

She was completely shocked. "Aren't you going to wear any pajamas? I have to go and get mine on."

"It's too hot for jammies Bones, and plus, if the trailers rockin' don't come a knockin'!"

"I don't know what that means, but I am still going to change." Brennan slipped into the tiny bathroom and struggled to push the image of Booth in his boxers to the back of her mind. "He is my partner, my partner, we can only be friends, nothing more. Oh my, why does he have to look so good in almost nothing. He is just structured well, nothing more. Just good genetics." She whispered to herself.

"What was that Doll? Did you just say something to me?"

"No, nothing Mikey, just talking to myself." Her face reddened with the thought that he could have heard what she said.

Brennan made her way into the bed with Booth, careful not to touch his side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Boo-Mike. Big day tomorrow." She unconsciously snuggled closer to his warmth.

Booth wrapped his arm around her he was almost asleep. "Hmm, g'night Molly, love ya."

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/**

**Again, sorry about the short chapter, I hope to have more up soon! Let me know what ya thought! Toodles!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay y'all, thank you so much for **_**ALL**_** the reviews last chapter! 15, that is the most for any chapter yet, so THANK YOU!! Here is chapter 11 and I was a little unsure of it at first because I am now swaying off of the fluffnado that I usually write in. I hope you all like it, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Just checked my trap and nope, still no Booth!! Darn it!!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

_Did he just say what I think he said? _

"Love you too, Mike, goodnight."

_WHAT? Did I just say what I think I said? Oh no, did he hear it? Is he asleep? Oh my, what am I gonna do?_

_Haha, I knew it! Okay so she said it to Mike, and I said it to Molly but still, we said it!! I do love her, I really truly do love her. Oh God, I love my partner, what am I gonna do?_

Booth pulled her into his chest. "Well for the first time it wasn't too bad, but we are gonna have to get better at it. Do you think you can say that to me in front of a group of people, without giggling?"

"I think I can Booth, I am not a fourteen year old schoolgirl."

Brennan snuggled back into his chest. They fit together like two spoons in a drawer. Brennan had never felt more alive. Sleep came quickly to the duo and neither dared to move during the night.

The air was warm and the breeze was low so the pair dressed in black were more than comfortable waiting in the bush watching the R.V.

"Are you sure it's her? I don't think it looks like her?"

"Yes, I am sure! We have orders and the picture looks similar enough."

"Similar enough, you really don't sound so sure."

"Listen Kipper, you are a tool. I know it is her, she has the same look in her eyes that her mother always had. Like she has a secret. She isn't going to tell you, but you would love to know what it is. She shines, just like Christine."

"Okay Jones, sorry, I didn't know you had a crush on the old broad."

"Hey, Christine was married, she was just a beautiful lady that's all."

"Oh eh, sorry."

The pair sat and watched all night preparing for the right time.

Booth and Bones awoke shortly after day break but stayed in bed enjoying the quiet.

"Did you sleep well, Bones?"

"How are we supposed to stay in character if you keep referring to me as 'Bones'?"

"Sorry, did you sleep well, Doll?"

"Yes, Mikey, I did. You are quite a comfortable sleep partner."

Booth's ears perked up at the compliment. "So could you get used to sleeping with me then?"

"I can for this trip." Brennan answered oblivious to his flirtation.

"Well that's good, cause these quarters are awfully close."

Brennan rolled onto her side and looked up at Booth. "Yes they are, but I am glad to be sharing them with you."

"I am too." Booth leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly. "What do you want to make for breakfast? I could go for steak and eggs."

"Who says I am making breakfast?"

"You are the woman."

"Yes, but you're the better cook. I think you should."

"Hey we're playing our roles, you're the cooker and I'm the protector."

"When aren't you the protector?"

"Ow, Bones, that hurt, now make me some breakfast."

Brennan made her way off the bed, but not before Booth slapped her on the butt.

"Just for that, you can make your own breakfast. I'm having corn flakes."

"Oh Doll, did I hurt your feelings, or just you bum?"

"Don't Doll me, Mikey, and both."

After their bowls of corn flakes they decided to head out and meet up with Cathy for their package of goodies. Booth sensed something was off, but couldn't put his finger on it. He could feel someone, or something watching, but couldn't see anything.

"Molly, I don't want to alarm you but something is amiss. Just make sure you play it 'in character'." Booth pulled his hat down a little more and Brennan dropped her sunglasses off her head onto the bridge of her nose. She reached over and grabbed Booth's hand and continued to walk to Cathy's office.

Cathy was there to greet them at the door with their sight seeing information.

"Good morning, you two. You look well rested. How is your spot? Is it quiet enough?"

"Yes, it is beautiful. I haven't slept that well in a long time. Thank you so much for taking the time to do this for us." Replied Brennan sweetly.

"Oh it's no problem at all. It is pretty early in the season yet so there aren't many tourists out. Most of the area's I suggested should be pretty secluded for you."

Booth looked over the papers. "This hiking trail here, Colchuck Lake, how far is that from here?"

"It is about a twenty minute drive and it is about an eight hour hike, but it is absolutely gorgeous. I was actually thinking about heading out there in a little bit. I am only working a half day today and if I leave by nine thirty then I am back by dinner time. If you want to join me you are more than welcome too and it can get a little sketchy this time of year, I don't mind being your guide."

Booth had hoped she would suggest coming with them, it gave them a chance to talk to her about Christine and see what she knew about her brother-in-law.

"That would be great. Why don't we just head back to the R.V and get some supplies and we will meet you back here in about a half an hour."

"Sure, it'll give me a chance to finish up a few things and then we can head right out. We can just take my SUV, then you don't have to unhook anything. Make sure to bring lots of water and some sunscreen. Your hats should be fine, oh and dress in layers, in tends to get a little chilly once we get up high."

Brennan couldn't believe their good fortune. Not only had Cathy given them the perfect opportunity to get out of the campsite, she even offered to be their guide. She smiled at her aunt and let Booth lead her back to the rig. She was so excited she could hardly speak.

"Oh my, can you believe it! I am so excited, Bo-Mike, I can talk to her, I can talk to her in private, I have so many questions..."

Booth grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace and leaned down whisper in her ear, if anyone was watching they would just think they were having an intimate moment.

"Molly, you are going to have to calm down and be quiet." He warned. "Just play along. You know how I felt something was off this morning, well I just found them. They have been following us all morning. When I kissed you yesterday in the RV cause I thought it was a camp worker, well I don't think that is what he is. He has been following us along the tree line and he is really crppy at it. If he is a professional then he should try a different job."

Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her face, she kissed him lightly on the lips and then followed it up with a sweet one on the cheek. She made her way down to his neck and stopped at his ear.

"Sorry, Mikey, I will do better. Now that you mention it, something didn't feel right to me either this morning. Just try to keep an eye on them." She pulled away and look him in the eyes. "How was that?"

He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she slipped hers around his waist. "That was perfect, you are getting very good, you almost had me convinced." He squeezed her to him and she let out a sweet laugh.

"We may be alright afterall!"

They made short work of packing and were back at Cathy's office in twenty minutes. Booth still had the guys in his sights. He only knew of two, but felt in his gut that there may be more. Cathy met with them and led them to her car. They made the drive in just under twenty minutes. Booth had kept watch for anyone following them but felt confident that the shadows had stayed at the campsite.

The hike was definitely difficult going. There were numerous switchbacks and a large boulder field that took some time navigating over, but once they reached the summit they were definitely not dissapointed with the views.

"I tell ya, this never gets old. I could hike this trail everyday. I love it up here. The scenery is just so gorgeous and it's so serene."

Brennan decided now was the time to bring up the ring.

"You're right Cathy, it is so beautiful up here. Thank you for bringing us. I must admit though, we kind of have an alterior motive for coming to Leavenworth."

"I'm sorry? What kind of motive? Are you going to kill me?"

Booth stepped in quickly to reassure her. "No, no, nothing like that. What Molly is trying to say is that, she has some questions she would like to ask you."

"What? Why? Am I in some kind of trouble? I'm kinda confused here."

"No, nothing bad, you're not in trouble and we aren't here to hurt you." Brennan paused and took a deep calming breath. "Cathy, do you recongnize this ring?"

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**So please let me know what ya thought. It is the first time that I have ever written any kind of 'bad guy' or mystery type stuff, so please let me know if I did okay!! Thanks again so much!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12, I don't think it is exactly what I wanted but I had half of it written and then the power just went out, so I lost most of it!! Doh! Anyhoo, let me know what ya thought!!**

**Disclaimer:** **still nuthin!!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

Booth stood and watched over Brennan and her aunt. He knew that no one was close behind them on the trail but that didn't mean, they weren't following. He stood and watched the strongest woman he knew plead for answers from an aunt she never knew she had.

Cathy took the chain and ring in her hand and examined it closely.

"It looks like a ring that used to be in my family but when my sister dissapeared so did the ring. Why? How did you get this ring? Who are you?" She started spouting questions with fury at Brennan.

"Cathy, please, calm down." Brennan paused and waited for her aunt to collect her thoughts. "Cathy, I am Christine's daughter."

"What?" Cathy was completely flabbergasted. "No, no, you aren't. My sister dissapeared and so did her entire family! They dissapeared over 25 years ago! Who are you?"

"Cathy, I am Joy." Brennan's eyes had filled with tears as she pleaded with her aunt. "Please, Cathy, look at me, really look at me. I am Joy." The tears started streaming down Brennan's cheeks and Booth was at her side instantly.

Cathy sat dumbfounded and searched Brennan's face. Brennan lifted her sunglasses and took her hat off to give her aunt an unobstructed view.

"Joy? Is it really you? Where are the rest of them? What are you doing here? Why is your name Molly? Please tell me something."

Brennan took a calming breath, she looked at Booth for the courage to tell her story.

"Bones." He whispered in her ear. "Just be careful, I am still not sure if we were followed. Okay?"

She nodded her understanding. She took her aunt by the hand and guided her to a set of boulders.

"Please sit down. I know this is a hard thing to understand and I am not too good with subtlety, but please bear with me. My name was Joy Keenan, do you recognize that?"

Cathy quickly nodded. "Yes, I do. Your Father was Max, you Mother was Ruth and your brother was Kyle. What happened to them?" It was now Cathy's turn to cry.

"Cathy, let me just tell you what I know because I need some answers from you too. Kyle and Max, are now Matthew and Russ, and as far as we know they are okay. Mom was injured in 1991 and she died in '93 from a small subdural hematoma. I am sorry to lay all of this on you so suddenly, but I was always told that I didn't have any family and now I come to find that I have two aunts. I need to know about you. I _want _to know about you."

"Well, where do I begin. Okay, well I guess hi, I am your aunt." She pulled Bones into a tight embrace. "I am the middle daughter, I have never been married and I have no kids. I got a call from Ruth in about 1981 and she told me to pull up roots and get out of town. She said that she would tell me what was going on in a few weeks but I was to get out of Ohio and lay low for a while. She wouldn't tell me why, but Charlie was still only 16 so I had to leave her behind. Our parents died within six months of each other not two years later and Charlie came to stay with me in North Dakota. I worked odd jobs in the trailer park we lived, and I kind of became a 'Jane' of all trades you could say. I heard from Ruthie again in '85 but it was just a Christmas card and then nothing. I searched for you for years, but I kind of gave up. I thought she would give me some kind of sign." Cathy started to choke back sobs. "She's dead?"

Brennan nodded as she tried not to join her aunt in tears. "Yes, I identified her myself. We found her last year and well, yes she's gone."

"Okay, I am still confused though. I don't understand. How are you Molly Carter if you are my niece Joy, and who is he and why did he call you 'Bones'?"

Booth took this time to sit down with the pair and try to fill Cathy in as quickly as possible.

"My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth and I work for the FBI. Bones, or your niece, Temperance Brennan is my partner. She is a forensic anthropologist and she helps us identify bodies that are so badly decomposed the usual methods don't work. I just arrested her father Max for crimes that he and Ruth had commited with a gang of criminals throughout the midwest in the late 70's early 80's. Before he went into prison he gave Bones the ring and told her about you two and she wanted to find you. Max warned us that the gang may be watching you two without your knowledge, trying to set a trap for us. That is why we went undercover as Mike and Molly Carter. That is still a story that we will have to keep up when we get back to the campsite by the way, so please let's just stick with Mike and Molly."

"Thanks Booth, I could have told her that."

"You could have, but then we would never have gotten down the mountain in time for bed. I am your cliff's notes!"

"I don't know what that means."

Cathy stared at the pair completely stunned. "So you are telling me that one of my favorite authors of all time is actually my niece but I can't tell anyone, for fear that a gang that my sister used to be involved in may or may not harm me. And when we go back to the campsite tonight you are still The Carters from Portland."

"Yup, exactly." They responded in unison.

"Okay, I am still so confused and we are definitely going to have to talk about this. I can't fathom all this information, I just don't get it. How did you find me?"

"Well, Max gave us your names and Booth does work for the FBI so it wasn't really that hard."

Just then, Booth spotted two shadows in the trees. "We have company." He stated softly.

Brennan and Cathy went instantly stiff.

"Just relax and take in the scenery. They just showed up and I don't think they overheard us. We will just keep on like we were and we will head back down the trail in two minutes, we don't want to be too obvious. If anything goes wrong, get down and hide as well as you can."

Both woman just nodded and made small talk about the views.

"Well I guess if we are going to get back before dark we should head back down the trail. I am glad that I was able to show you guys this beautiful area. What did you think?" Cathy tried to stay as relaxed as possible.

"It is so beautiful here Cathy, thank you. What do you say Mikey, are we ready to go home?"

Booth took Brennan's hand in his. "You bet Doll. Let's go. Do you have your stuff?"

"I sure do, let's go, I am getting hungry." Brennan smiled sweetly at him.

Cathy leaned into the duo. "Are you guys together in real life?"

The duo shook their heads. "No we are just partners."

"Really? You could have fooled me."

Cathy chuckled and took off in front to lead them back down the mountain. They were not so closely followed by the pair of bumbling shadows.

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**So let me know what ya thought and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or put me on their alerts list!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay y'all, seeing that the amount of reviews dropped dramatically last chapter I understand that it was crap and I tend to agree. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it though, I think I did okay! Please let me know what y'all think and if I did redeem myself or not!!**

**Disclaimer: On no I di'int!! Still not mine!!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

They made great time down the trail and still made it in decent time for dinner. Cathy had been so gobsmacked by the news that she let Booth drive back to the campsite and hadn't said much during their ride. When they arrived, Cathy agreed to come by their RV after supper to continue their conversation seeing as that would probably be the most private place for them all to talk. Booth and Brennan decided on BBQ for dinner that night to keep things easy and the clean up light. The sun was just beginning to set when Cathy made her way to their site.

"Hey, Carters, how are things this evening?" She kept it light and relaxed.

"Oh hey Cathy, going for a stroll are ya?" Booth replied.

"Well I just thought I would come and chat with the newlyweds before it got too dark." She looked at Booth for reassurance that she wasn't being followed or watched but he couldn't confirm or deny her silent request. Booth continued the charade.

"Hey, pull up a chair, I was just going to get a beer, would you like one?"

She nodded in response. Bones then figured that this was a conversation best done indoors.

"Actually Mikey, I was thinking the bugs were pretty bad tonight. Why don't we pull out the cards inside? Would you like to join us in a rousing game of crazy eights, Cathy?"

"As long as you two don't think I am intruding, then I would love too. I also have another few suggestions for some more great hikes in the area if you want."

Booth helped Cathy into the RV all the while scanning the area for their shadows. He knew they were out there somewhere and he knew that they were just the 'watchers'. He needed to be prepared for what was coming and he had to get the information somehow. Maybe tonight would be the night he would take things into his own hands. Brennan deserved these answers and he promised to help her get them.

Once they were all settled around the small table inside, they pulled out the cards and dealt them making sure it looked believable from the outside. They all sat silently and started to play the game, everyone unsure of where to start.

"I know that your father and mother were a great pair from the start." Cathy stated bluntly. "He followed her around like a puppy dog for months and she wouldn't give him the time of day." She continued to lay down cards when her turn arrived. "When she finally did agree to go out on a date with him, that was it. She was completely head over heels in love with him. They were inseparable. They were married in less than a year. He worked as a teacher. He was a smart man. He provided for her and he helped out Mom and Dad when they hit a bit of a rough patch. I can't believe that they would ever become wanted felons. That wasn't my sister. She was always the smartest and prettiest of us girls. She never ever broke the law. She always drove the speed limit, she helped out at the hospital as a candy striper, she was a girl scout. I just can't fathom her as a criminal, I just..." Cathy choked on her words and Brennan's eyes watered. "This isn't right, that wasn't Ruth. That wasn't Max. I just, I am so confused. I don't know what else to say. I have no words. The night she called and told me to run, I didn't understand. I was only nineteen and I didn't understand. She wouldn't go into detail. She just told me to tell Mom and Dad that she would explain it as soon as possible but if they could go and stay with Mom's sister for a little while, she would tell us what was wrong. But she never phoned Mom and Dad again. Charlie was completely heartbroken. Ruth was everything to us, but especially to Charlie. They just had this bond. Ruth was seven when Charlie was born and Charlie was her own, real live doll. She doted on her. Ruth was my best friend, I was just so lost without her. Mom and Dad never got over their heartache. I swear that is why they died so young. Dad's heart gave out on him one night in his sleep and Mom never recovered. Mom died of a broken heart. Not only from losing Dad, but also Ruth. She never knew what happened, she never knew why. She couldn't go on."

Cathy started to cry and Booth closed the curtains of the RV. They could no longer pretend to play cards, Cathy was in too much of a state. Bones sat there completely dumbfounded. These were the things she wanted to hear, wanted to know. She needed to hear what her mother had been. She wanted these stories of her childhood, but she also knew this was going to be one very emotional rollercoaster ride, and she thanked the one thing she didn't believe in, that Booth was sitting beside her, holding her hand.

"Cathy." Brennan started, trying to stifle her tears. "I know this is hard, and I don't even know if I want to hear this, I only know that I have missed an entire lifetime with you and I just _need_ a family. I _need_ my roots. I am so sorry. I don't know if I should have come, but when Dad told me I had two aunts I couldn't stay away. I am sorry that I lied and I am sorry that I just sprung it on you today, but I couldn't keep up with the lies. We have all been lied to. You missed out on your sister and I was robbed of my mother. I just want family." She looked at Booth with her beautiful blue eyes and saw the hurt of her last statement. "No, let me restate that, I want to know where I come from. I have family, no matter how unconventional, I do-" She paused and gazed at Booth reassuringly. "I do, have family." She gave him the slightest of smiles, and he knew she was telling the truth.

"We don't have to go into this all tonight, and I know that this is such a stunning series of events, but we're staying for another two nights. We're going to see Charlie next. Do you think that is a wise idea?"

"Charlie is another story all together. She kind of lost her way a little bit. After the loss of our parents and Ruth, she got into a lot of trouble. She started drinking and did some drugs. Nothing too heavy but enough to get her a small rap sheet. She went to a rehab center in Colorado when she was twenty-two and turned her life around. She is very much a loner and she found a job in Wyoming on a Dude ranch. At first she was just a barn hand but she worked hard and went to school and took a few vet courses, she is a vet tech. They hired her on full time and she hasn't looked back since. We don't talk much, just on our birthdays and Christmas. I always get a call on October fourteenth though. That is the day your mom dissapeared. She never says anything, but I know it's her, I can hear her crying. It breaks my heart, but I always listen. It is never a long call a few minutes at most, but I know she is okay, she just misses her sisters, that is just her way."

Booth and Bones nodded silently, not wanting to interupt Cathy. She drained her beer and stared at the bottle.

"These guys that are following us, do they have to do with your parents?"

Booth spoke first. "I think so. I don't know why they would go after you guys seeing as you are _Ruth's_ family, but Max made a lot of people mad, they will try to get back at him anyway they can. I am trying to figure out a plan and from what I have heard, you don't know anything, so I may just pay tweedle-dum and dummer a visit tonight. I think they are just following orders and I think that order is to watch us. Otherwise something would have happened already. I will get answers for you, for the both of you, that I promise."

"Okay, well I think I am going to turn in for the night, my mind is still reeling from all of this, but can I come back tomorrow? I would love to talk to you some more, Joy."

Timidly Brennan responed. "Yes, I would like that, but please call me Temperance. That is the only name I remember."

"Of course, Temperance."

Booth got up out of his seat to let Brennan out. Cathy stood and Brennan pulled her into an awkward hug. "Thank you Cathy, thank you."

Cathy could only nod and quickly excited the RV.

"Booth, are you really going to go after those guys tonight?"

"These guys are the worst watchers I have ever seen. Where did they get them? _Idiot's -R- Us_. They have been hiding behind that poolhouse since we sat down and they are wearing red hats. It isn't even sundown yet. Obviously not special ops. I don't think this is a dangerous mission. I will visit them in a little bit and see what they know."

"Just be careful, Booth. Please."

"Don't worry Bones I always am."

"I know it isn't quite bedtime yet, but I am drained. Would you mind laying down with me? I just need to know you are there when I fall asleep. When you go could you just let me know, so I don't worry and at least I am there for backup when you need it."

"Of course I will, Doll. Go change, I will turn down the bed."

Brennan went and changed quickly and Booth cleaned up the cards and beer bottles. He turned down the bed and turned out the lights. He figured he would catch a few winks before visiting the two worst stake out guys ever.

Brennan came out of the bathroom dressed in shorts and a tank top. Her hair was held in a low pony tail and her face was freshly washed. Booth had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"You get in first and I will sleep on the outside tonight. I will wake you before I go though, but I want you to stay put. Okay?"

Brennan nodded her reponse and crawled in silently. Booth could see her mind turning. He pulled off his shirt and crawled in beside her and took her into his arms. She curled on her side and rested her head on his chest. They didn't say anything to each other but Brennan knew there was no place safer than where she was in that moment. Booth kissed the top of her head, and she kissed his chest. No words were needed but they were in for the ride of their lives. Booth waited until it was dark and Brennan was asleep before he started making his plan. He slowly rolled Brennan off his chest and changed into darker clothing and pulled a ball cap out of the cupboard.

"Bones, Bones." He shook her lightly.

"Hmmmm." She responded sleepily.

"I am going to go and see what I can find out. If I am not back in ten minutes call Agent Nicolle in Boise and the locals, 'cause I'm in trouble."

With the mention of police and trouble, Brennan shot upright. "Maybe I should go with you." She stated.

"Bones, it's okay just wait here. I tell ya what, go into the top bunk and watch the poolhouse. If you see any trouble, my other gun is in my duffel bag- side pocket. Okay?"

"Okay."

Booth left the RV covered by the darkness of the mountain night. There was very little moonlight and he was able to make it to the poolhouse undetected. He sat and waited for the right moment to surprise the two buffoons. Booth counted to five and turned the corner silently.

"Hey Boys, having fun?"

The suddeness of his statement paralyzed the pair just long enough for Booth to get the upper hand. He punched the bigger one in the nose making his eyes water and all but incompasitating him. He followed it with a kick to the other ones sternum, knocking the wind out of him. He quickly cuffed the pair and got ready for his interogation.

"So who wants to talk first?"

The bigger one decided to be the speaker. "Well Agent Booth, you definitely just made your first mistake."

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**So was that a better one? I think it was! Please let me know. Thanks again, I love hearing from ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, hey! Sorry I didn't get this up last night, but my mother stopped by for an unexpected visit. I am glad that everyone responded so well to my last chapter and I hope you all have your faith back in me!! Haha, here is chapter 14, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: So I just ordered them off e-bay, I wonder how long they will take?**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

"I'm in trouble am I? Really? You two are handcuffed to each other after I snuck up on the two of you in the dark of night and I am the one in trouble? What is your boss going to think about this?"

"Well Agent Booth seeing as my boss is your boss then well you can explain it to them."

Booth was so confused. "Your boss is my boss? Which boss are we talking about?"

"The president of the United States. Agent Nicolle in Boise sent us to watch you and to see if you are being followed, now could you let us out of the cuffs? Our I.D's are in our jackets." Answered Kipper.

Booth checked both mens jackets and found their I.D's. "Agent Jones and Agent Kipper, nice to meet you both. Did you guys take any kind of training, or did y'all just fall off the tater truck? I have seen you two every step of the way, could you have been any more obvious? I am sure if I did have people following me who were meaning us harm, you two made it so blatant that you were there, they probably backed off. Are you guys touched?"

"No, Booth, we had orders. They wanted us to make it blatant so if anyone was following you they may be scared off because they knew we were around. We tried to be inconspicuous, and we have followed you since you left Boise. When I saw you kiss your partner the first night, I had a feeling we were made but I wasn't positive, so we carried on doing what we were doing. I guess we screwed up." Jones interjected.

"Yah, you definitely screwed up. You two are the worst I have ever seen. I am going to call Nicolle and check that you are who you are, I am not taking any chances." Booth made his way back to the RV to reassure Bones and to call Boise. He left the agents cuffed to the pipes in the poolhouse.

As soon as Bones saw him come around the corner from the poolhouse she was relieved. Booth opened the door and came into their 'house'. Bones threw herself at him and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Booth returned her hug.

"Hey, hey, Bones, Bones. I need to breathe. Hey, they're on our side."

Bones pulled back and looked at Booth. "What? They're on our side?" She wasn't connecting the dots.

"Yes, apparently Agent Nicolle sent them along to follow us and be our 'shadows'. They said that the bumbling idiot routine was just an act, but I truly believe that they are bumbling idiots. I am just going to make a quick call to Boise and check the info. I can't be too careful."

"Well I am just glad to see you in one piece. I don't like being able to see you."

"Really Bones, all you have to do is ask. What parts do you want to see? My pecs, my abs, my butt, or is it just my charm smile?"

"Shutup! That is not what I meant. I just didn't like it when you went around the corner and I couldn't watch what happened. What did happen? Did you get to hit 'em?"

Brennan grinned evily imagining how satisfying it would be to punch one of them, even if they were agents.

"Okay, Bones, you really need to get out more. Of course I hit them. I punched the big one in the nose and I kicked the little one in the sternum. Let me just make this phone call and then we can go and check them out together, okay?"

Bones nodded in response and waited for Booth to make his phone calls. She kept looking over at the poolhouse knowing that she couldn't see anything, but wishing she could. She half listened to Booth trying to connect with Agent Nicolle. She finally heard that he did.

"What do you mean Jones and Kipper are there? I have them handcuffed to a pipe in a poolhouse in Leavenworth."

Booth started pacing the small space and Brennan's ears perked up after hearing his half of the conversation.

"Yes sir. No sir. They have I.D. sir. It is official. I would think I could spot a fake FBI badge sir, I wear one everyday. Yes sir. Of course sir. Right away. Send transport. Thank you sir. Of course, you will be the first to know." Booth snapped his phone shut. He was not a happy camper.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes Booth, what do we do now?"

"I guess Jones and Kipper were beaten up last week when we arrived in Boise. Their I.D's were stolen and they were left for dead. They are in hospital and will recover, but now we have to figure out who dumb and dumber really are. Can you cover me?"

"That is what partners are for isn't it? Where is my gun?"

Booth just shook his head. "In the duffel bag, Bones, I already told you that. Good thing I didn't get into any trouble."

"Sorry Booth, I am just so relieved that you are okay. I don't know what I would do if something bad had happened to you. I am just glad to see you're okay. I just forgot. If you had needed help, I would've been there."

"I know Bones, you always have my back, I got it. Okay let's go and figure out who these jackasses are. You with me?"

"What's the line? Rangers lead the way, so lead the way, Ranger."

"Hey, I like that, Ranger. I give you permission to call me that."

"Whatever Mikey, it doesn't suit you near as well."

They laughed and joked until they got out into the night air. Then Booth's alerts went up and they ducked down and crossed the common as quickly as possible. When they reached the poolhouse Booth proposed his plan.

"Okay, until the locals get here, we are going to have to keep them somewhere. I vote the poolhouse. They are already secured in there and it wont cause a commotion in the site when they are arrested. I don't want to draw anymore attention to us, then we already have. You take the short one and I got the big one. Got it?"

Brennan nodded her understanding and tucked in behind Booth. When they rounded the corner, Booth had his gun cocked and he was on alert. He kept one arm back to reassure himself that Bones was right behind him. They got to the door and Booth stood up straight.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They entered the poolhouse almost simutaneously. What greeted them was not what they were hoping. There were two sets of cuffs still attached to the pipes but the bad guys were no longer there.

"Bones, got get Cathy. Go get Cathy, _NOW! _I will meet you both back at the RV, just go get her, and we will buy her stuff on the way. We have to go, we have to go _NOW!_"

Startled by the bark in his voice, Brennan took off running. She ran to Cathy's bunkhouse and pounded on the door.

"Cathy, Cathy, we have to go, we have to go right now."

Cathy finally opened the door. "What? Huh, I, what?"

"Put some pants on! We gotta go. Booth is in the RV and we are going. Trouble is here and we aren't sure what it's name is. We gotta go!"

Cathy not needing anymore information than that grabbed a pair of shorts out of her hamper at the end of her bed. She ran and dressed at the same time. Booth nearly hit them with the RV but they all got in and we out of the campsite within four minutes of finding the poolhouse empty.

"Should I even ask why I am here?"

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**I hope you all liked it! If you feel so inclined leave me a note, if not, well I hope you come back!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here is another filler chapter but I am planning on writing another one tonight so it may be a double header. Thank you for the continued support, hugs to everyone who is reading and enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: Still waiting on Canada post for delivery, so I am guessing, still not mine!!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

Booth drove the RV like it was a Nascar and he was Jimmy Johnson. He took corners like a bat out of hell and passed people on the double yellow line. The decided to drive east through the Cascades and would turn the RV in for something different in Coeur D'Alene. Once they crossed into Idaho it was near sun-up. Cathy and Bones had both tried to get some rest during the night but the worry made it hard. Cathy stayed in the bunk above the driver and Brennan decided to check in with Booth and figure out their next moves.

"Booth? Are you okay? Do you want me to drive for a while?" Bones asked as she took the passenger seat.

"No, it's okay, we will be in Coeur D'Alene soon enough. I have to check in with the bureau soon and figure out who those morons were. How did they get out of the cuffs? Those weren't standard issue. This is what's worrying me Bones. Maybe we have met our match. How could I've been so stupid and left them alone? I should've just waited the ten minutes and got something out of them. I knew you'd come. How could I have been so..."

"Don't say stupid, Booth. You're not stupid." She leaned over and put her hand on his thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "How were you to know? They had I.D. It looked real, I thought we were okay too. Don't beat yourself up Booth, we'll be okay, we always are."

Brennan let her last words sink in. She knew he would keep them safe. She knew out of all the things in her life, Booth was her rock. He would hold her up and keep her close until his dying breath. They were few things she knew were true- bones never lied, no matter how long they sat, they could tell their life story, and Booth was her partner. One hundred and ten percent, never question, always know, he was with her. His loyalty was unwavering and natural, and he was hers. Always.

For some unknown reason that didn't frighten her, in fact she was really starting to like the sound of that. He was hers. Was she his? In a way she had given him all she could without stepping over the line. There were times when she wanted more. A good 'release' with him, but sometimes their bickering was enough for her. When she needed physical contact he could see it and gave her a hug. Sometimes it was a quick one and other times, she could let him hold her all night if he would. She liked the way he marked her for his own. The hand on her lower back, or leading her by the elbow. The way he draped his arm around her with such ease. That was natural, no underlying scheme, just them. He was her best friend, better than Angela. He knew everything, he read her like a book and that didn't scare her. She wasn't afraid anymore of someone knowing her inner most demons, in fact, she wanted him to know, everything.

"Bones? Hello, Bones." He waved his hand in front of her face. "Anyone in there?"

Finally she turned and looked at him. "What? Sorry, I was thinking."

"I see that. Where'd you go? What had you thinking so hard?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering what we're going to do? How are we going to keep Cathy safe, and who those guys were? Were they just there because we were? They aren't going after my aunts right? They are just coming after me." That last line scared her back into reality. "Booth, they are coming after me. This has nothing to do with Cathy or Charlie, or even you. Booth, we have to get out of here. I can't go to Charlie. We have to drop Cathy off at the field office, let her get back to her life. We have to go back to D.C. I won't let them get hurt because of me."

Booth saw a rest area and decided now was a good time to stop and stretch their legs. He stopped the RV and jump out of the cab, Brennan was right on his heels. They went to the edge of the lookout and Booth turned to address her.

"Hey come here." He opened his arms and Brennan walked straight into his embrace. "I won't let anything happen to you or your aunt. Believe that."

"I do Booth. I know you won't, but I won't lose you either."

Booth pulled her back and held her arms. "Hey, you aren't going to lose me. You won't. Okay? We will check in at the field office and maybe they can help Cathy out. If not, we will take her with us and you will meet your other aunt. I promised to find your family and we are halfway there. I never do anything halfway." Booth brought her back to his chest and held her with all he had.

Brennan melted into his chest. Breathing deep and capturing his scent. She knew that she belonged there, against him, she just had to convince him.

Booth released his grip on her. "Now let's get going. We are going to be changing quite a few things when we get to town, so be prepared. I don't know if we can keep up the Mike and Molly charade but we are definitely making some changes. We will switch RV's, we have to do something. We need to be able to go at the drop of a hat, and maybe the bureau will kick some coin in and we can get a bigger one. Hotel hopping is just too hard, plus we are easily tracked through reservations. We will tow a vehicle and if we need a quick getaway then we have one. I am thinking instead of checking into the dude ranch, we sneak in. We go in undetected talk to Charlie, get some answers and get out. We will get there Bones and we are taking Cathy with us."

Brennan nodded the whole time he was talking. She knew he would come up with a plan and she knew it would be a good one. Being a Ranger he could get them in and out of the Dude ranch undetected and she was willing to go.

"Okay, I'm with you. What kind of changes are you thinking?"

"Well we will get you a wig, figure out something for Cathy, she may be willing to cut her hair and dye it. As for me, well, hmmm, how do you think I would look blonde?"

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**Okay, so like I said, there could be another chapter up tonight, so review away!! Haha, oh and I have been asked by a fellow author to post a note. If any of my readers are reading Stress Relief Continued by Ilanaria she is not writing it because her laptop is down. I am not sure if she will be continuing it, but when I know I will let you know. While you're down here, hit the button!! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I didn't get this up last night, but I was waiting for some feedback! Hope you enjoy, we are getting somewhere people, but things are changing!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no, zip, zilch, nada, nil, etc. Not mine!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

They pulled into a McDonalds in downtown Coeur D'Alene just after six o'clock in the morning. Booth had called the field office and asked for a transport to meet them. The bureau would worry about returning the RV and explaining the extenuating circumstances. The FBI issued SUV pulled up next to the RV and the trio made the transfer of vehicles in under a minute. They had their bags ready and left the groceries. No one made any attempt at conversation. The tension inside the vehicle was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Booth had made arrangements with the undercover unit to find suitable disguises, they were to meet them at the field office. They also had to come up with a new story and background. The bureau didn't want to take any chances and decided to partner Cathy with an agent, for added security and the guise that they were travelling as two couples. Cathy had made the suggestion for an older agent and they could be Brennan's parents as she was close to Ruth's age. They all agreed that that was a feasible idea and that might throw their shadows off, because they would know that Brennan's parents were dead.

They pulled up to the safe house and made quick time unpacking the SUV. The undercover unit was already set up and waiting with new identities and wardrobes. Booth hair was cut short and streaked blonde. Bones got a dark brown wig with an inverted bob cut. Cathy hair was also changed but she decided to use her own hair. Her long locks were cut short and her beautiful natural dark brown hair was dyed a light auburn. Both women got dark contact lenses and Booth got blue ones giving his eyes a deep green colour. The changes were startling and Bones voiced her opinion quickly.

"Booth, I don't like it."

"Thanks Bones. I try to do something nice for you and you tell me you don't like it."

"No, I don't. I am sorry, but I love your dark hair and your dark eyes. That is what makes you, you. I will get used to it, but I can't believe you let them cut your hair that short."

"Well at least it isn't shaved. It will grow back in no time. I like your hair though. A lot shorter than I would ever imagine and it's weird to see you with dark hair and eyes, but you are still beautiful."

Bones blushed at his comment. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Oh you know I do." He said bluntly.

"No, no I didn't, but thank you. You ain't too shabby yourself."

"Well that makes my ego swell. Not too shabby. Well I guess that's something."

Booth and Bones made their way into the living room to find out their new identities and to see Cathy and Agent Kasten. Kasten was one very good agent. He was in his late fifties and was getting close to retirement. This kind of assignment was right up his alley. Just enough action to keep him on his toes but no dead bodies to contend with.

Cathy turned around when she heard the duo approach and was slack jawed at the sight of her niece. "Other than your eye colour, you look just like your mother did when she was younger."

Booth spoke up quickly to one of the undercover specialists. "Okay let's go with the lighter wig. And add whatever else you can she can't look anything like her mother."

The agents swarmed Brennan with a much shorter wig in a light blonde shade. They kept her eyes dark and added stylish glasses.

Bones turned around for everyone to see. "How's this?"

Booth's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He usually went for blondes and now Bones was one. He wasn't too sure what to think. He was still attracted to her, but she lost her Bones flair. He loved her auburn hair and her blue eyes but he was still totally hot for her.

"Um, I think that'll do." He stuttered.

"Well, your mother was never a blonde, and the eyes are good." Cathy stated.

"Okay Agent Booth and Kasten, here are the new identities. We tried to keep them as close to yours as possible. I wish you luck and your new bus will be ready at two o'clock. There is a small SVU to tow so if you get into any kind of trouble you have a way out."

"Thank you so much for all your help, Nicolle. I totally appreciate it." Booth extended his hand.

"No problem Booth, we want to get the guys too. Your cell phone has a GPS locator on it, so please try to keep it on at all times."

"I will. Thanks again."

Nicolle nodded and collected his team. Booth opened the envelope with the new I.D's and started passing them out.

"Well Bones, you are now named, Tamar Richards and I am your husband Steve. Steve? Really? What the heck? I always thought I would like a normal name, but after Mike and Steve, I am kind of happy with Seeley."

"Oh suck it up, buttercup. I have Tamar? Did they forget the 'a' at the end. Who fell asleep filling out that piece of paper."

Booth laughed out loud. "Well that's okay. We will get through this together. Cathy and Kasten you are now, David and Debbie Sharp. Okay well let's head out and get to Cody. Once we get there, we are going in the back route. If we catch up with whoever is chasing us then maybe we can end this once and for all."

"Sounds good Booth. I guess seeing as I am senior agent on this trip, I get to drive."

"Haha, Booth, you get to sit in the granny seat!" Brennan pointed and laughed at the now embarassed Booth.

"Thanks Tamar! You get to sit in the kitchen! ha, take that! Let's hit the road people. If we get a pretty good start tonight, we can make it to Cody by late tomorrow night. They gave me some topographical maps and I can figure out our best way of entry."

The newly formed family loaded onto the new bus and headed out. Booth and Bones headed into the back for some shut eye and Cathy and Kasten decided to work out their story. Booth followed Bones into the back bedroom instead of hitting the couch.

"Booth, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting some sleep, why?"

"Cause you are crawling into my bed, that's why."

"We have been sleeping together for a week now, and you are just starting to have a problem with it. Cathy and Kasten are working on their story so they are going to be talking all day. This room at least has a door."

"Fine, but stay to your side."

"Oh, okay Bones, cause you always stick to yours."

"Sarcasm will only get you so far, Steve."

They crawled into bed together and adjusted to their usual position. Booth behind Bones with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Booth, are we going to be okay?"

"I hope so Bones, I hope so. Now let's get some sleep, we will take the late shift and hopefully we can drive right through."

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**And you know the drill, please let me know what ya thought. **

**PS, Ilanaria let me know that she **_**will**_** be continuing she just doesn't know when!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I am up to my ears busy! I have to pack my entire household by next monday and I have a baby with a cold. My updates are probably going to be a little sporadic for the next week or so, but I will try my hardest. This is a fluff filled filler chapter to hopefully keep your interest!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!!(Is that clear enough?)**

Booth laid with Bones in his arms unable to sleep. She had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but he was a bundle of nerves. How could he keep her safe? Could they get to Charlie? Who was behind the morons in Leavenworth? What is the shampoo that Bones uses? He knew that his feelings were changing, he just didn't know how much or how far he was willing to take them under the guise of their 'marriage'. He wanted to take her and show her what love could be, and how he could make her believe in it. He knew this was going to be a very long trip and worse yet, they had to go back to 'normal', when this was all over. Could he sleep without her in his arms? Would she be able to go back to the way it was before? How could he help her see the light? He knew he had to get some sleep, he let go of Bones waist and rolled onto his back. He put his hand up behind his head. Just as he did, Bones rolled over and snuggled up to his side with her head on his chest.

"Hmmm, Booth closer." She mumbled.

Booth couldn't believe his ears. "How much closer Bones? You're already on me."

Bones threw her arm across his body and squeezed. "Just closer."

Booth rolled onto his side again and brought her body to his. He wrapped his arms around her back and snuggled his face into her neck. She put her leg over his and she too wrapped her arms around his back. Booth could not believe that his partner had wound her body around his like that. They were reaching a moment of no return and he had to keep telling himself that she was sleeping and didn't know what she was doing.

"Thank you Booth, I just need you."

"Bones, are you awake?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes."

"Um, Bones, it's gonna get a little uncomfortable in a minute." He warned, still trying to talk himself down.

"Then let it get uncomfortable. I need you Booth."

That was all he needed to hear. He rolled her over onto her back and looked down at her lovely face. She looked up with her eyes wide open.

"Bones?" He whispered her name like a question looking for any answer, needing permission.

She reached up and kissed him deeply on the mouth. For their frst 'real' kiss, it was amazing.

He pulled back when the intensity of their kiss was too much. "Bones, we can't do this. We are undercover and your 'parents' are driving the vehicle we are in."

"Booth, we haven't been 'undercover' since this started, we've just had that as an excuse. Every kiss, every touch, that wasn't Mike and Molly, that was us. You crawled into bed with me today and automatically spooned with me. There aren't any witnesses in here Booth. Who are we acting for? Booth, I need you."

Booth was completely taken aback by her words. Everything she said was true. Who were they acting for? Cathy and Kasten? They couldn't see them. There weren't any bad guys on the bus, and they had been sleeping this way for a week. It seemed automatic and easy. They went to bed and he pulled her close, not the other way around. Where was this coming from? Was it always there? Did it just give him the freedom to play out his fantasies? Where do they go from here?

"Bones, there are so many unanswered questions, and we are going to have to talk about this."

"I know Booth, but can we talk about it later? We have to switch with 'Mom and Dad' soon anyway."

"Okay Bones, we will talk about it later."

Booth rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Trying to come up with any excuse not to do what he wanted to do. Brennan could see his mind turning and needed to figure out where they stood.

"Booth?"

He pulled her into his arms again and could only think of one thing to say. "I need you too."

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**So what did y'all think? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? Let me know!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy Hannah!! I have over 200 reviews! Amazing, thanks to all of those who have reviewed and put me on alerts, I love you all!! This will be my last post for about a week probably. We are still packing and then we move on tuesday, so yah, we are a little busy. I tried to make this a long one!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I have to? Fine! Not MINE!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

Booth and Bones slept until it was time to switch positions with Cathy and Kasten. The quartet pulled into a rest stop just outside of Billings, Montana to plan how they would enter Hunter Peak Dude Ranch undetected. With Booth's Ranger training and Kasten's past military experience it was a treat to see the two men develop a plan down to the last detail. It was only a nine hour drive from Coeur D'Alene to Cody so they decided that Cathy and Kasten should get a rest before they arrived. Luckily for the group they would be arriving just after sundown and the plan would take effect almost immediately.

Booth and Bones crawled into the cab of the bus and assumed their usual, pilot, co-pilot postitions. Cathy and Kasten crawled into their bunk and were asleep quickly. The past two days had been very exhausting on Cathy and Kasten knew now was the time to sleep to keep his senses sharp.

"So, um, do you want to talk about anything." Booth sputtered.

Bones looked at him, and had no idea where to begin. "I don't know Booth. I don't know what to say to you. I don't know what you want to hear."

Booth looked over at her. "Just tell me what you think you want me to hear. I won't be mad Bones, and after what happened earlier today. You said it, we haven't been acting. Every time I've touched you, I've meant it. Every kiss, every hug, I just, Bones-"

"Me too." She interupted. "Booth, I want to find my family. I want to find my aunts, I want to know where I came from, but I also know, that for the last two years, you're all I've had."

Booth was stunned by her honesty. "I, ah, Bones, it wasn't just me. What about Angela and Hodgins, and Zach. They are your family too."

"Not like you Booth. Okay, Angela, yes. She's like a sister, and Hodgins and I, after the Gravedigger incident have a connection that will always be there, but Zach. Zach is like the weird cousin who you have to take with you because he is your family. Don't get me wrong, I am totally loyal to all three of them, and I am so proud of what Zach has accomplished, and I know without them, we wouldn't do what we do so well. But you've been my...my rock? Is that right?"

"It depends on what you want that to mean."

"You are always there when I need you, and you are the first person I look for in the morning, and I can feel you before I see you. Booth, you are my family. I just have a connection to you that I just can't explain, and I'm sorry if you are unprepared to listen to this, but since we are sharing a bed, I thought you should know."

Booth smirked and chuckled to himself quietly. "Thank you Bones. I'm glad that you feel that way. I think we will have to figure this out soon, 'cause crawling into bed with you is getting awfully uncomfortable for me."

"Well if you are so uncomfortable then why don't you sleep elsewhere." Bones snapped at him.

"No, Bones, physically uncomfortable." Booth raised his eyebrow hoping she would catch on to what he was trying to say.

As soon as she clued into what he was getting at, her face went bright red. "Oh, well why didn't you just say so, I could've helped you with that."

Now it was Booth's turn to blush.

They returned to uncomfortable silence trying not to think of what had been their most honest and sexually charged conversation ever.

They slowly pulled into a rest area outside of Cody just before ten o'clock at night. The sun had just set and Brennan went back to wake the sleeping duo. They had chosen this rest area for the simple fact that it was only half a mile from the Hunter Peak Ranch property line. They would go over one of the northern hills and stick close to the tree line. There was a lake in the middle of the ranch and if they could get to it at night then they could cross it in the open and be able to hide out the next day at one of the many small cabins spread throughout the ranch. The cabins were generally used by the cattlemen on long drives or when inclement weather came in fast and unexpected.

The men packed the bags that they would use and the girls got dressed into their warmest darkest clothes. As long as they stuck together as a group they could keep an eye out in every direction. Going through the dense forest at this time of night their chances were high of getting in undetected.

The four of them headed out over the hills behind the rest area. They had cleaned out the bus of what they could and called the local field office to alert them of their location. The group made pretty good time in the full moon light. They didn't even use their maglights. The detailed maps that the FBI had provided for them proved to be invaluable. They hit the lake just after one o'clock in the morning and the dingy that Booth and Bones had picked up on their shopping spree came in handy. The four adults loaded into the 'boat' carefully so they wouldn't capsize it. The two tiny fold away paddles did the job slowly but they accomplished their task in just under an hour. They decided that they would hike for another two hours and find a cabin just before sun-up. Even though it was the middle of the night they made good time over the rolling desert hills. They stopped when they found a cabin at about the half way mark. They had made better time than had been figured into and they made quick work to set up beds.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I think I am getting too old for this sort of adventure." Kasten stated as he rolled out his mat and sleeping bag. "Sleep is going to feel pretty good on these old joints. Booth you've got first watch?"

"Yes sir. I'll give you four hours and then you can take watch. If we can leave here at around noon tomorrow we can duck into that wooded area for the rest of the day. I don't think anyone is anticipating our arrival from this direction and we can sneak into the ranch tomorrow evening and hopefully catch Charlie."

"Sounds like a plan, Booth. Sounds like a plan."

Cathy was laying beside Kasten on the floor of the cabin and was already asleep. Bones chose to stay up with Booth to keep him company. When he slept she would sleep but for now she figured two sets of eyes were better than one. Kasten laid down and was asleep in minutes. Booth and Bones let the two of them fall into a deep sleep and went outside to see the sunrise.

"Booth, are we going to be okay?"

"I think so Bones. We made great time. I am glad that aunt of yours is in such great shape and at least these were hills, that was an easier hike than we did the other day. I think we're okay, Bones, I think we're gonna be okay." He smiled his signature Booth charm smile at her for reassurance.

Bones slid up beside him, their backs against the cabin's exterior wall. "It is so beautiful out here. So peaceful. I can see why people live here."

Booth looked over at his partner. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight and her profile was perfect.

"Are you holding up okay?"

She nodded. Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his side. "Why don't you get some sleep Bones, I'll be okay."

"If you're up, then I'm up, we're partners." She snuggled into his chest and watched over the hills as the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen commenced in front of them.

Booth woke Kasten up just after eight and Cathy awoke with him. The two of them took position inside the cabin, not wanting to be seen from the outlying hills. Booth and Bones took their beds and quickly fell asleep.

"Booth, we've got company." Kasten announced.

Booth didn't need to hear anymore. He was up and out of his sleeping bag in a matter of seconds. He crawled along the floor of the cabin and met Kasten at the window he was sitting at. Bones stayed asleep and Cathy was ordered to lay down beside her niece. She did without saying a word.

"Who is it?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, but he's alone." Kasten answered. "He's on horseback, and it looks like he might be a ranch hand. I haven't seen anyone else, just him, but he is making a bee line for this cabin.

Booth checked his sidearm and Kasten did the same. "Okay, we hold our position. If he moves on, then great, if he's deciding to bunk down then I guess we ambush him."

Kasten only nodded, but grabbed his pack and checked for restraints. Booth nodded at Cathy who quickly woke Brennan. She put her finger over her mouth to tell Bones to be quiet. Bones shook the cobwebs from her mind but clued in quickly to the situation after looking at Booth. The cowboy continued his route straight towards the cabin and he was holding his arm like it was injured. He pulled up and dismounted his horse, tied up to the cabin and made his way onto the porch. The cowboy was a lot bigger then either of the men had anticipated. He stood about 6' 3" and was built like a wall. He had dark hair and eyes and a dark tan from many days spent in the sun. Booth scooted towards the women and got them into the corner behind the door. Booth stood on one side of the jamb while Kasten held down the other side. They all watched as the doorknob turned and the door opened.

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/BB/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**Okay so please let me know whatcha think, I love to hear from you all!! Thanks again for all the support!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys, I am **_**finally **_**back! I got moved in, dealt with the crappiest internet company ever(it took five days longer than it should have!) and I have gotten rid of my first houseguests!! Phew!! Anyway, sorry this is just kind of a filler chapter but I had to get something down before I lost all my WONDERFUL readers and reviewers!! Here is chapter 19!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

Booth reacted quickly and got the jump on the injured man. He went down easily and screamed in pain as his shoulder took the brunt of his fall. Kasten quickly aided Booth. They restrained the injured stranger who groaned in agony.

"Who are you?" Booth asked quickly and quietly.

"Who the heck are you?" He replied.

"I'm the one asking the questions. Who are you?"

The cowboy struggled against his retraints to sit up. "My name is Criss, I work at Hunters Peak as a cattle hand. Now, who are you?"

"My name is Steve." Booth stated matter-of-factly. "That is all you need to know for now." Booth paused and thought about how to continue his line of questioning. "If you are a cattle hand, what are you doing riding out here by yourself without any cattle?"

"I was on an overnight drive, when my horse got spooked and bucked me. I fell off and I think I dislocated my shoulder so I turned around and started back for the ranch. I knew this cabin was here so I thought I would stop and take a break. What is with all the questions? I belong here, you don't, so why don't you let me know what's going on, before I start to get a little antsy."

Brennan saw that Criss was in obvious pain and his shoulder was definitely dislocated. "Steve?" That name still felt weird coming out of her mouth. "His shoulder is injured, could I please take a look at it, before you go all Dirty Henry on him?"

"It's Dirty Harry." All four said in response.

Brennan looked at Criss. "Whatever, I _am_ a doctor. Would you like me to take a look at your arm or would you like to stay in pain?"

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes, now do you want my help or not?"

Booth got up and pulled Brennan off to the other side of the cabin. "Bones, you are a doctor of anthropology, not a physician, do you think you should do this?"

"Yes, I am a doctor in _forensic Anthropology_ and it's a dislocated shoulder Booth, not an amputation. I just have to pop it back into it's socket. Don't worry, he will be fine. I will need yours and Kasten's help though.

They made their way back to the group. Cathy was still unsure of her role in all the excitement so decided it best if she just stay put.

"Hey Doc, are you going to look at my arm or not. And why am I in handcuffs? Who are you people?"

Brennan helped Criss up with Kasten and Booth's help. She got Booth do undo the handcuffs so she would have better access to his shoulder. With a little leverage and a little pain they were able to get his shoulder back in it's socket without too much trouble.

Booth and Kasten tried to figure the best way to share their stories with Criss. If he was an employee like he said he was he could be helpful with getting them to the ranch undetected. If he was a goon, they were still four against one. Booth and Kasten decided to stay with the names but adjust the stories so they could get to Charlie.

"How long have you worked at this ranch Criss?"

"Just over four years. Are you going to tell me who you are?"

"My name is Steve and this is my wife Tamar. Over there are Tamar's parents, Dave and Debbie. We are trying to find a long lost aunt of Tamar's by the name of Charlie. We heard she was a ranch hand here and we wanted to see her. For some reason, we are being followed by some not-so-nice folks so we were trying to come in the back way. Do you know Charlie?"

"Yah, of course I know Charlie. Everyone does. She is the boss. You guys are her family? She never talks about family."

Cathy decided this was her time to join in the events. "Yes, she is my sister and we haven't seen each other in a very long time. My daughter wanted to meet her so we made our way here. We were confronted a few towns back by some bad people, and we are not sure why. I just want to see my sister again. Could you help us?"

Criss sat and pondered for a minute. "I um, yah, sure. I can help you. I don't know what you need, but I didn't see anything around today and I didn't even realize you guys were here, until I was jumped. If anyone was following you I don't think they are now. What can I do?"

"We need to get to the ranch and we need to get there fast. Which way is the easiest by foot?" Kasten asked quickly.

"It's still a ways. Probably another six miles, and the terrain is pretty rough. That is why we use horses around these parts. If you want to stay hidden this patch of trees runs parallel to the ranch for the next five miles. Then it is just a hike over a small mountain which is pretty deserted and then you have to cross a river through a gully and you come out near the cookhouse. That is where my girlfriend works. She is the head cook. Her name is Donna and she is awesome. There is an unused pantry under the old cookhouse that you guys could hide in until sundown and Charlie will be back by early evening. I could get her over there."

Booth thought about Criss' offer and decided now was as good a time as any to get going. They could get into the treeline pretty quickly and if the hike was anything like the one of the previous night, the five of them could make pretty good time. Criss seemed to be in pretty good shape, and he was a tall man. Booth figured him to be about 6' 3" and could probably give Booth a run for his money in a fist fight.

"What about your horse?"

"Oh Daisy, she knows the way back, I can just let her go."

"If Daisy shows up by herself, won't someone be alarmed, like your girlfriend?"

"Oh, right. Um, well I could put a note in my saddle bag. Daisy always goes straight to the cookhouse for her treats. Donna is a real sucker for her. If I put a note on her, Donna could cover for me."

Booth and Kasten both looked at each other with apprehension, but at the end of the day, they didn't really have much choice. Booth looked at Brennan and nodded for her to meet him outside. Brennan followed Booth and he quickly pulled her around the side of the cabin under cover from the hills.

"What do you think Bones? Should we trust him? It's your call."

Brennan lunged toward Booth and awkwardly embraced him. "Booth, we are so close, I can feel it. I think it will be okay, we should go for it. If Criss is willing to help us, then let's take his help."

Booth held her close for longer than necessary. "Okay Bones, let's do it."

The duo re-entered the cabin to find Criss writing a note to Donna. He quickly finished and went outside to put it on his horse. He untied her and slapped her rear urging her back to the ranch. Criss went back in to gather his new 'friends'.

"Y'all ready?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Okee dokee. Well let's get into that treeline as fast as possible. It is pretty thick through some parts, so let that be a warning. If we don't run into any problems we should be at the ranch by about seven."

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and Kasten took Cathy's into his own. They all headed out the door and ran as quickly as they could into the dense forest, praying that no one was following them.

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**Thanks again for all your patience and I hope to have the next one up quite quickly. Sorry again for the delay!! Please review if you feel the need too!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**No big A/N today, just here you guys go and I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

The group made their way through the dense forest with a little more difficulty than first thought. The heavy rains and winds during the winter storms had downed a lot of trees that made the terrain much more difficult. After three hours of hiking they decided to take a break, they found a small cave like structure that was out of the line of sight. The five adults spread out and tried to relax as best they could.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Brennan asked quietly.

"Sure, sweetie. Sit down." Cathy replied.

"Actually, lets go for a little walk."

At the sound of that Booth got up quickly and made his way to Brennan.

"I don't think that's such a good idea hon."

"It's okay Stevie, we will just go outside a little ways, I promise not to go far." She stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Booth pulled her into a quick embrace. "Just be careful and stay close, we're here Bones and we're safe." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

She smiled and nodded at his caring. "I promise."

Brennan and Cathy made their way out of the mouth of the cave and stayed low.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Cathy, what do you know about Charlie's life now? Criss said she doesn't talk about her family. Has she cut you off, or do you guys still talk?"

"Well, like I said, she always calls on the anniversary of your parents dissapearance but she never says anything. I know it's her, I can hear her crying so I just wait for her to hang up. Charlie was never one to talk about her feelings, but I just let her know that I am there for her when she decides she wants to. Other than that, I get a Christmas card from her and a birthday card. To be honest, I haven't 'talked' to her in over a decade, but I write to her three or four times a year, and she always encloses a note with her cards. I have known that she has been here for quite sometime and I know she is doing okay for herself, so I don't really worry. If I didn't get the annual phone call or cards, then I would know something was up. Our relationship is definitely not your typical sisterly one but we try, it works for us."

"So you haven't talked to her. You don't know if she's being watched or in trouble or anything like that."

"No, but then I didn't know that I was being watched, so who knows about her. Charlie cleaned up her act, she walked away from the life of petty crime and she loves what she does. You heard Criss, she's the boss here, I don't think she'd screw that up. She has found a place to be happy and do well, I think we can trust her. You didn't know me at all and still you came. Why did you come to me first anyway?"

"Because you were the oldest." Bones answered matter-of-factly.

The woman continued to walk a little ways and were out of sight of the cave. They walked in comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. Brennan turned around and realized that they were farther from the cave than she had thought.

"Cathy, we gotta go back, we're too far."

Cathy turned around to see what Brennan was talking about.

"You're right. Stay low and hurry."

Just then the duo heard a branch snap behind then and they both turned to see the barrel of a gun pointed at them.

"Hello ladies. Where are you going?"

Brennan opened her mouth to scream.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a second voice from behind them.

Brennan grabbed her aunts hand and squeezed it. They were surrounded and she had no idea how far from the cave they were. Panic started to set in.

"Why don't you two just come towards me." Suggested the larger of the two, who still had his gun pointed at them.

"What do you want with us?" Brennan was trying to stall hoping that Booth would be worried and come looking for them. The longer they stayed in one place the easier it would be for Booth to catch up to them.

"Oh I think you know, Joy. What is Daddy dearest going to think when he hears that his darling daughter is with us?"

"Well I don't know. Who are you?"

"Let's just say, we're old friends. Now get your butts moving and get over here." He demanded.

The smaller one started to herd them towards his partner.

"I don't think you want to do this. My husband will be very upset." Brennan offered.

"So will mine." Echoed Cathy.

"Oh we know. Agent Booth and Agent Kasten will be very upset, but it's not because their wives are missing."

At the sound of the agents names both women were visibly shaken. "You may remember us from Leavenworth. We are Agents, Jones and Kipper. Lovely to make your aquaintence." Kipper sneered.

Brennan's jaw dropped. They are the ones who escaped Booth's handcuffs. She didn't know why, but she knew they were in deep trouble.

Kipper threw a set of handcuffs at Brennan. "Cuff yourselves together." He barked. "You lovely ladies are coming with us."

Brennan fumbled to cuff her own wrist leaving it as loose as possible without raising suspicion. She dropped her head and did the same thing to her aunts wrist. "Just go as slow as you can and fall alot. We have to give the guys a chance." She whispered. Cathy nodded her understanding.

Jones came up behind them with his gun drawn and prodded them forward. "We aren't here for a picnic ladies, get movin'."

Back in the cave Booth was starting to worry. He knew that Bones could take care of herself, but he also knew she wasn't as alert as she should be.

"I gotta go." He blurted.

"What?" Kasten stood and headed towards Booth. "You can't go. They will be back shortly, don't worry."

"No, somethings wrong. Something is definitely wrong. I can feel it. If I am not back in ten minutes, I need backup."

Kasten nodded and sat back down.

"What is going on?" Criss asked.

"You will find out when you need to know." Kasten warned.

Booth left the mouth of the cave and stealthily made his way up the hill. He stayed as low as possible all the while scanning the area for any sign of Bones. He came up empty and decided to go east. There were fresh tracks and he had a feeling that he would find his partner there.

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**So please, if you liked it let me know, if you didn't, then let me know. I cannot believe that 60 people have put me on their alerts list, WOW and THANK YOU is all I can say. I am so glad that you guys **_**want**_** to read my stuff. Hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I guess I am in a writing mood today! First my CBC story then another chapter here, and I am writing another chap for the other story too! Who knew? Anyways, this chapter is a little filler and a little 'let's find out exactly who is doing what'! If that makes any sense! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

With the guns pointed at their backs Brennan and Cathy tried unsuccessfully to trudge as slow as they could, trying to give the guys a chance to catch up to them. Kipper and Jones were aware of their plan and kept their guns aimed towards them letting them know the safeties were off.

"I would just keep walking if I were you." Warned Kipper. "We have a pretty good head start on them I think, and if you try anything funny, well, let's just say Daddy doesn't need any proof you are still alive."

Cathy and Brennan looked at each other with matching worry.

"He'll find us, don't worry." Was all Brennan could mouth towards her aunt before she fell over a fallen tree. Cathy quickly bent down to help her niece up and pushed her forward.

"I know, I have seen you together, he'll come." She whispered back.

Booth continued to follow the tracks. He wondered if he should have gone back to get Kasten and Criss but knew they would be ten minutes behind him. He hoped Criss' shoulder wouldn't impede their tracking. Booth was running as fast as he could through the brush and over the rough terrain, all the while praying that he would catch sight of them soon.

"Booth! Booth!" Kasten tried to yell as quietly as possible.

Booth stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to see the elder agent and the wounded cowboy running towards him.

"Thank god. I knew you wouldn't wait ten minutes you sly bastard. I have picked up tracks. There are four sets and I am thinking it has to be Jones and Kipper. The smaller prints suggest a shorter guy and then well those ones look like sasquatch, and Kipper has got to be six-six. I haven't seen them yet, but I can feel we're getting close."

The older agent just nodded. "Okay, then what's our plan of attack. We can't just go off half-cocked on this Booth, we have to strategize."

"I don't know. I just have to see her. When I see her, then I can figure it out. I know they are still alive and they are walking, but that isn't to say it's going to last."

"There is a trail that goes up and around this ridge. You would have a great sight line and still be able to keep your position hidden. It is covered by a tree-line but it isn't very thick. If you want to risk it?" Criss offered.

"Thanks, I'm glad you are here. Is there any major roadblocks for them coming up? Is there anything that can slow them down?" Booth questioned.

"Yes, there is a river bed, about a half mile up. It will be rushing at this time of year with the snow pack melt. They are going to have to detour about four miles up stream to an old bridge. The upper trail intersects it at about mile three. If we haul ass we can probably cut them off."

"Well Kasten, what do you say? That sounds like a pretty good plan to me."

"Me too, let's hit it."

All three men took off at full speed. The two agents giving way to the experienced cowboy. Booth couldn't believe how helpfull he was being, seeing as six hours earlier he was attacked and handcuffed.

Brennan and her aunt were still trying to go as slowly as possible. Brennan kept checking over her shoulder hoping to catch sight of Booth. She knew he would be behind them, she just hoped he knew which way they were going. Cathy was starting to tire and Brennan tried to keep her aunt motivated.

"Could we please stop? She isn't doing to well."

"No. We have an agenda to keep and if she falls behind well then, we can leave her." Jones stated coldly.

"What do you want with me anyway? Who is this 'Daddy' you are talking about? I think you may have gotten the wrong people." Brennan tried to slow them up acting as if she really were Tamar.

"Seriously? This is the line of questioning you are going to take, Tamar? Or should I call you Molly, or Temperance, or my favorite Joy." Sneered Kipper.

At the sound of all her names, the colour drained from Brennan's face.

"I told you we know who you are. We are agents, Dr. Brennan. We are well aware of who you are and what you mean to our pockets. The old gang is offering up a pretty juicy reward for you, I don't know if we'll get any money for the broad with you, but she doesn't need to slow us down, if you know what I mean."

"H-h-how much are they offering?" Brennan asked.

"One and a half million." Jones quipped.

"That's it? I have that in my bank account. If you let us go, I will gladly write you a cheque for that amount."

"One point five each. That is three mill and, no. We have a contract and once we fulfill our end, then we head to Mexico." Kipper stated.

Brennan gulped. She definitely didn't have three million laying around, and what happens when the contract is filled? Where is she going and who ordered it? She knew that her chances were slim, but she also knew that Booth would find her.

Brennan heard a snap from above their heads and slyly looked over her shoulder and to the right. She thought she caught a glimpse of something, or someone moving. She kept her fingers crossed that it was Booth.

Booth had spotted them a half mile back and Criss was right about it being a perfect sight line. The trail was little more than a horse track, but it did the job and he could finally see that Bones and Cathy were alright. He didn't notice that they were limping or bleeding, so he assumed they were relatively unharmed, but he also noticed the two buffoons with their guns pointed at their hostages.

Booth pulled up and waited for Kasten and Criss to congregate. "Okay, Criss, where do we go from here?"

"About another three hundred yards up is where the trail makes its way down to where they will end up. They have to loop around for about a half a mile. They will come to the river bed shortly and there is a pretty well marked trail for them to follow. If they are smart enough they will follow it, if they are dumb enough, they will jump in and we will be screwed."

"Okay, so let's pray that they loop around. They said they were agents, but I never got any info from Nicolle. We were in such a panic that it slipped my mind to even think about it. SHIT! I guess I screwed that one up."

"Hey, Booth. Calm down. I do recognize the names, but it was from a list of agents on the IAB list. They were being investigated. I have no idea why, but it can't be good if IAB is involved."

"You're right, it can't be good, but we need to get to that intersection and set something up. We have to get to them, and then I guess we go for Charlie. If they've caught up to us, then there is no telling what will happen to her. What do they want?"

Booth left the last question hanging in the air and took off down the trail followed by Criss and Kasten. They needed a plan and they needed a plan fast.

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**So I hope you all liked it, and now you know what to do!! Review!! Just in case you didn't! Haha, I am in one very weird mood tonight!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we are, chapter 22! This is way longer than anything I have ever written and I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me and supporting this story. Please keep up with all the great reviews and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't need to write it!**

**B/B**

The guys arrived at the intersecting trails before Cathy and Brennan. Winded but determined, Booth fought hard to calm his nerves and his breathing all the while trying to find a strategy to rescue Bones and Cathy. He looked towards Kasten and Criss to see if they had come up with anything.

"Well?" He questioned.

"Well, what Booth?" Kasten retorted.

"Criss, you know this area. What is our best plan of attack?" Booth barked.

"I don't know, I've never done anything like this before. The only thing I've ever had to rescue has been a misguided cow. I'm new at this, give me a minute!" Criss retaliated.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just she's my ahhhh, she's my um, she's my-"

"Everything." Kasten offered.

"Girl." Criss suggested.

All three men stopped and looked at one another.

"She's my partner." Booth stated. "I figure we go guerilla, we attack unseen and quickly. Kasten you know what you're doing and Criss we'll definitely need you as back-up. Have you ever shot a gun?"

"Yes, a number of times. You can't live on a ranch and not know how to handle one."

"Okay, I didn't need a biography, a quick yes or no would have sufficed."

"Booth." Kasten warned. "We know you're on edge and we know we have to get to Charlie as quick as possible and _with_ the girls, but if you keep offending our allies, we're going to get into some deep trouble. I follow you with the guerilla warfare, but I'm thinking we use Criss as bait. We can have him be spotted up the trail and we'll sit back in wait. When Jones and Kipper think they have us in their sights that is when we jump. Criss we need you to get to the girls as fast as you can and keep them down, if there is a fire-fight I don't want to have to worry about them. We need to keep them away from the edge of the ravine. It isn't that far down, but that water is raging and they are handcuffed to each other."

Booth stood and thought over Kasten's plan. The old man was right and he definetly knew what he was doing. Criss looked a little apprehensive but Booth was confident that he could follow orders and handle himself. Booth reassessed the area they were in. Dense woods, wide trail, about twenty meters from the edge of the ravine. There was an old hollowed out tree off to the left that could be used as good cover for Criss and the girls. Kasten and himself could hide down to the right near the edge. If every thing went according to plan, they could get the rogue agents into the water and would be free and clear to Charlie. That would definitely buy them some time.

"Okay, Kasten, sounds good. I want to get those idiots into the water though if we can. The way that water is rushing they wouldn't stand a chance getting out anywhere close to here and we aren't that far from the ranch. We could make it back in time to reach Charlie warn her and let Agent Nicolle and the locals know of Kipper and Jones' locale."

The three men wasted no time setting up their trap, still unsure if Jones and Kipper went the way of the trail. Booth and Kasten found a small bush that was thick enough to hide them from the trail and Criss headed up the trail about a hundred metres. They didn't want Criss to go too far ahead or he wouldn't be able to make it back in time to get the girls under cover. Criss was to exagerate his injury and make it look like he was trying to get back to the ranch, hopefully their plan would work.

Booth and Kasten huddled under the cover of the thicket and waited. Booth was sensitive to every rustle of leaves, every branch snap, every change of shadow on the trail. They didn't wait long before Booth spied Bones and Cathy trudging up the trail. He could see the worry across Bones' brow and noticed that Cathy seemed to be walking with a slight limp. The girls were still trying to slow the other men down and seemed to be okay otherwise. Kipper still had his gun trained on the ladies' backs, but Jones had holstered his. Booth nudged Kasten to see if he had noticed and got a nod in return. Booth and Kasten waited until they noticed Criss up the way. The agents decided to find out first, how they would react and if it would make them deviate from their path.

Kipper hit Jones on the shoulder and shrugged his head towards Criss' direction. Jones looked ahead and took note.

"Jones, head him off." Kipper ordered.

"Why me?" Jones whined.

"Just do as I say, you idiot. Go ahead and see if those other two are with him, or if he is alone."

"Fine, but then what do I do?"

"Do I have to tell you everything? If he's alone, just knock him out, if the other two are with him, shoot him."

With that Booth and Kasten perked up. They couldn't let Criss get hurt, but they couldn't blow their cover either. Kasten veered off and shadowed Jones through the treeline, Booth said a quick prayer and then turned towards his target. He knew that Kasten would stay covered until absolutely neccesary and fate had changed the course of their plan, but he would save Bones, he had to. Booth waited for Kipper to get by him and fell in behind him, Jones was just closing in on Criss. They had to act fast. Suddenly, Kasten flew out of the bushes and landed on Jones taking him down to the ground hard, it surprised Kipper just enough to let Booth get the jump on him.

"Bones, run!" Booth yelled, as he fell to the ground with the much larger man. Bones quickly turned around to see what was happening. Booth had Kipper on his back and was struggling to get his gun. "Bones, run, NOW!"

Out of nowhere Criss appeared and dragged the women to the tree they had previously picked. Kasten was wrestling to get his cuffs on Jones, the smaller man had not put up much of a fight. Booth and Kipper rolled on the ground over one another until they neared the edge of the ravine. Booth saw his precarious situation and tried to over power the strong man.

"One of us is going over the edge and it's not going to be me agent Booth." Kipper gritted through clenched teeth.

Booth gave one more heave from underneath and they both rolled ever closer to the edge.

"Booth!" Screamed Brennan as she watched her partner and the rogue agent go over the side. She saw that Kasten had detained Jones and ran out of her hiding spot. She screamed his name again and waited for a response. Criss and Cathy also came out of hiding and were running after her.

"Booth! Booth! Answer me." She waited for any sign of her partner. She finally came to the edge and saw Kipper being rushed down river by the torent of water. She didn't see Booth. "Nooooo." She cried. "Booth, where are you?" She leaned over the edge to see Booth clinging to a tree root.

"Bones, get help!" He yelled up to her. She nodded.

"Help is coming Booth, just hang on."

"I don't know if I can."

"Criss, hurry! Booth is stuck!"

Criss got to the edge of the cliff and looked over. He laid down on his stomach and reached for the injured Booth.

"Hold my legs, I can't quite reach him." Criss ordered.

Both women laid down and each grabbed a leg. They let him down as far as they could while still being able to hold him.

"Okay, Booth take my arm and grab that rock."

Booth did as he was told and grabbed ahold of Criss forearm and stretched out for the protruding rock.

"Okay, I'm gonna pull now Booth, just hang on." Criss started to wiggle back while Cathy and Bones crawled backwards, all the while keeping their hands on Criss' legs. With a little struggle and strength, Brennan finally saw the top of Booth's head. She dropped Criss' leg and ran to the edge to help her partner up.

"Booth! Oh thank you. Booth!" She said to no one in particular. She and Criss managed to get Booth back onto solid ground.

She threw herself towards the now injured agent. "Booth, you came back." She sighed into his chest.

Booth sat up and held her in his lap. "I wasn't going anywhere Bones. Not without you."

Kasten and Jones made their way to the group. "Did anyone see where the big one got to?" Kasten inquired.

Booth just shook his head. "No, but I knocked him out before he hit the water, he wasn't swimmin'."

Kasten nodded. "Alrighty son, let's get you up and back to the ranch. We will call for re-enforcements from there.

**B/B**

**So now you all know what to do!! Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this, I love you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well I hope you have all been to the dentist lately, cause it is getting all fluffy up in here! Chapter 23 and we are still cruising. I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts!!**

**Disclaimer: So Canada Post finally came through and I got my Booth in a box today, so now I don't have to write about them anymore!! Haha, I WISH!!**

Booth nodded at Kasten. "Just give us a few minutes okay, we'll catch up. You got Jones?"

"Sure Booth, take your time. Catch up when you can. I am going to take the rest back to the ranch and call the bureau and the locals, let them know about Kipper."

"Thanks old man."

Kasten turned towards Criss, Cathy and Jones. He grabbed Jones by the cuffs and pushed him forward. Criss wrapped his arm around Cathy and helped her make her way on her twisted ankle. Bones still clung to Booth's chest and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm still here." He whispered in her ear.

"I know, I was just scared. I saw you go over, and I screamed and I didn't hear you, and..." She began to cry quietly into his chest. "I just can't do this Booth. I can't lose you too. Let's just go back, me and you, together."

Booth smiled to himself. _Together._ "Hey, where is my partner? Where is the tenacious girl that I know. You can't give up now, we are like, a mile from your other aunt. I'm okay Bones. A few scrapes and bruises but I'm okay. We have Jones, and I don't think Kipper is gonna make it, it's kind of hard to swim when unconscious." Booth tipped her chin upwards. "Hey, I'm okay." He pleaded.

"I know." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. "Just don't scare me like that again."

He bent down and placed another soft kiss on her lips. "I promise. Now let's catch up to the others, we can talk about all this later."

She rose off his lap and extended her hand. He took it and hobbled up off the ground. Other than a few scrapes on his back and face and his muscles being sore, he was no worse for the wear. He knew he didn't need stitches and he just wanted a nice warm shower.

Booth was struggling with how their relationship had changed so much so soon. _Could Bones really mean all the things she was saying? Did she want to be together? Could they take this relationship past the safeness and security of just 'partners'? How long would it be before she ran? Although, she hadn't run yet, she had stuck by me through thick and thin, through good times and bad, through betrayal and surprise. We might as well write our vows now, cause if their were two people meant for each other, it was Booth and Bones. Even our names sound good together. Double B, we could open our own investigation agency. Okay, way too much. What do I do? Where do we go? What do I say? I love her, and there is no way I can hurt her._

Bones was having her own battle of wills, but she was too busy watching the changes of his face to think about it too hard. She knew that they had crossed into uncharted territory and although that thought scared her, it excited her more. _I can count on him. He is the most steady person in my life, and I can't imagine my life without him. Did I just think that? I need him, I need him in my life always. How did he get so deep into my life? When did I let him past the walls? How did I not notice him getting to me? How can we go back to how it was before? Why would I want to go back to the way it was before? I think it is time to logically take that next step, and who better to take it with, than my best friend and partner._

They both stopped along the trail when they saw the trio in front of them. For them being so lost in their thoughts they failed to notice the great time they were making. Maybe it was just the promise of a nice warm bed and meal that made them double time it. Booth put his hand out to stop her before they reached the group.

"We need to talk." They said in unison. They both smiled and nodded their heads.

"Yes, Booth, we do."

"After dinner?"

"Yes, in _our_ room."

All Booth could do was nod. She was sharing a room. He didn't care what happened next. She specified and he was not going to argue.

After another half mile of walking they came within site of the expansive ranch. There were many outbuildings but the main lodge was exquisite. The rock and wood structure stood tall and regal over the harsh landscape. The yellow grass of the rolling hills gave the perfect backdrop to the dark timber. The numerous outbuildings mostly housed animals, but there was the cookhouse and the employees bunkhouses, there were a few private cabins in the outlying areas. Brennan stopped to drink in the sight before. It was like an oasis. She knew she had another part of her very disfunctional family in that place and she both feared and welcomed her. Booth sensed her excitement and took her hand in his.

"You ready?"

She only nodded in reponse. The six of them made their way down the final hill. When they got to the bottom, Kasten took off with Jones, towards the reception area of the lodge to make his phone calls. Criss turned towards Booth.

"I'm going to want to ask you ALOT of questions when you're ready, but I am glad that I could help whatever, this is." He extended his hand to Booth who took it firmly.

"You deserve answers, and thank you for helping. You go find your girl, and we will catch up with you soon."

As soon as Booth had said those words, they heard a scream that would have stopped anyone in their tracks.

"CRISS!!! OH MY GAWD!! You're okay, you're okay, oh thank the lord!!" Booth saw a tiny little woman running across the drive from the cookhouse. Criss turned with a giant smile on his face and got his arms out just in time to catch his love. "When Daisy came back and you weren't on her, I got so scared, and I didn't know, and I saw your note, but-" Criss crashed his lips onto Donna's just to quiet her. They stayed locked in their embrace longer than Booth thought neccesary.

"They should get a room." Booth said to no-one in particular.

"I'm sure they already have rooms Booth, they do work here."

Booth and Cathy stood there dumbfounded. When Booth started to laugh, Cathy joined him unabashedly.

Criss finally put the petite red-headed firecracker down on the ground and walked over to the trio. "Hey y'all, I would like you to meet the love of my life, Donna. Donna, this is Cathy, Booth, and Bones?" He said unsure of himself.

The three of them all shook Donna's hand and quickly tried to explain the confusion. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. That is her Aunt Cathy Daniels."

Criss stood completely surprised. "Special Agent?" he repeated.

"Criss, I will explain everything later, I just really need to talk to Kasten and take a shower, I will explain everything."

"Cathy Daniels? Our lead ranch hand is a Charlie Daniels, any relation?" Donna inquired.

"Yes actually, she is my sister. That is why we're all here." Cathy offered quickly.

Donna nodded her head. "Why don't you all use my quarters to get cleaned up and relaxed, I can whip you guys up something to eat and then we can sit down and talk about whatever happened. Charlie should be back in a couple of hours, they got postponed a bit, with Criss' injury."

Cathy figured now would be a good time to check on Kasten. Despite everything that had happened she was starting to think she could like him. Easy on the eyes, good job from which he was about to retire and he loved the outdoors, sounded like the perfect man for her.

"Booth, why don't you take Temperance upstairs and get cleaned up. Those sirens I hear, I am assuming are for Jones, and I will let Kasten know. If they need anything from you, they can at least give you an hour to cool down."

"That would be great Cathy, thank you. Just tell Kasten I will catch up with him in a bit, he can put everyone off for a little while. Donna, thank you for the offer, and I would love to take you up on it. Which bunk house is yours?"

"Actually I have the apartment above the cookhouse, you two just mosey on up there and make yourselves at home. I will go and prepare something fantastic!"

Booth and Bones smiled and nodded their thanks, and trudged up the staircase to the apartment. Booth opened the door and made entry into the cozy little apartment. It was done in beautiful warm tones of greens and soft blues. It was masculine and feminine all at the same time. "Criss must live with her." Booth stated.

Bones stood with her back against the door waiting for Booth to notice that she wasn't with him. It didn't take him long.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

Her eyes were filling with tears. She sniffled and then ran towards him. "Just don't leave me." She pleaded. "Whatever I do to make you run, please don't go." Her tears were coming fast now and she didn't try to stop them. The severity of the situation finally struck the still shocked woman. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "I know that I am not an easy person to be with, but Booth, just don't leave."

Booth could not believe his ears. This was not the strong, level headed, logical thinking partner that he had grown to love. This was an unsure, vulnerable and deep feeling woman. He pulled her out of his chest.

"Bones, why would you think I would leave you?"

"Everyone does Booth, and they always leave right when I truly start to care. I am at that point with you Booth." She looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "Just don't run, please."

He pulled her tight to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Bones, I am not a running kind of guy. I will _never_ leave you, ever. Do you understand?"

She nodded against his muscular chest.

"I really need a shower Bones. I have cuts and scrapes that need some tending to, and I need to talk to the boys outside. Stay here and we will talk about it, okay?"

"Okay. Go, shower, I will be here."

Booth stripped off his shirt and made his way into the bathroom. Brennan could hear the water running and Booth stepping into the shower.

"Oh what the h3ll, he might need help." And with that Bones, joined him in his shower.

**Well I hope you all liked it, let me hear from ya! Thanks again to all of my loyal readers and possibly some new ones that I pick up along the way! You guys are brilliant!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so here is a little continuation on the shower scene. I didn't really want to up the rating, so I think I am still okay! You still get a naked Booth though, so I hope you all enjoy. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: The closest thing I have to hell freezing over is a brand new deep freeze so chances are, NOT MINE!**

Brennan stood outside the bathroom, trying to work up the nerve to go in and shower with the man who meant more to her than anything else in the world. She finally took one last deep breath and entered the steam filled room. He sang quietly to himself. She smiled and shook her head. _Of course he sings in the shower, it would surprise me if he didn't,_

"Everytime I look into your lovely eyes, I see a look that money just can't buy...Bones?"

His singing took a brief hiatus as her name floated in the air.

She said nothing but stopped suddenly, the goosebumps that formed on her arms were proof enough of where she wanted to be. She quickly pulled her shirt over her head and stepped out of her jeans, her underwear and bra were also thrown to the ground. She tip-toed to the shower and pulled the curtain back silently. His back was towards her as he washed his face under the warm spray. She drank in the sight before her. The broad expanse of his shoulders. The tight definition of his triceps and biceps. The sexiness of his strong deltoid and trapezius muscles, the way his back was so broad at his shoulders and worked it's way down into a narrow waist. The hardness of his gluteus maximus and the way his strong legs took his entire weight with ease. She memorized every muscle and tendon, every movement his arms made as he began to soap his hair, the way he continued to hum, content that no one was in the washroom with him.

She finally decided that it was time to surprise him and to get a closer look at his injuries. She placed one of her long legs into the bathtub and found her balance, silently slipping the rest of her body into the enclosure. She dared not touch him for fear he may fall and take her down with him.

"Booth." Her voice barely above a whisper.

His head shot up. He stood paralyzed. Slowly he turned his head around and caught a glimpse of his partner, best friend, and his, well they hadn't had that discussion yet. "Bones, what are you doing in here?"

"I thought I could help you clean up a bit." She replied sheepishly. The andrenaline was quickly draining out of her system and she suddenly started to have second thoughts.

Booth slowly turned around and looked his Bones up and down. Her slim body standing in all it's naked glory before him. Her auburn hair cascading over her shoulders, her beautiful ivory skin, the fullness of her breasts, the flatness of her stomach, the slight roundness of her hips, her long legs, he was completely speechless.

She stood and watched him study her, just as she had studied him moments earlier. She finally got to see the front of his body, and the definition of his pectorals and abdominals did not dissapoint her either. She eyed the front of him with professional precision, just as she would a pile of bones on her table. She saw every scrape and cut, every scar and every mark. She tried not to look down to his member, but couldn't help herself. He was built like she had hoped he would be. Nicely developed and in proper proportion to the rest of him. Not too big, but _definitely_ not too small.

He slowly raised his arms to her waist and pulled her towards him. With her body pressed against his he whispered softly in her ear. "You're beautiful." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

Brennan smiled, closed her eyes and leaned into his rock hard body, letting him wrap his strong arms around her. They stood under the spray and let the water fall over them, neither one wanting to make the first move. Booth finally moved his hands, up and down her back. Mapping her slim body. She shuddered and moved closer. She placed her mouth on the nape of his neck and gently kissed him. His body responded instantly. He raised her head and put his mouth on hers, kissing her softly at first, but as the emotion increased so did the intensity. They consumed each other. Neither one fighting for dominance, but accepting the other's position without question. It got so hot so quick, that Booth was forced to pull back.

"Bones, not here, not yet." He stated quietly.

"You're right." She nodded.

"Soon, Bones, soon. You and I are going to talk about this and we will figure it out. Okay?"

"Uh huh. Soon." She was still breathless from the most powerful kiss she had ever experienced. She still felt his hands on her body his lips upon hers, the way his tongue danced in her mouth. He filled every inch of her being.

"How about you help me clean my wounds a bit." He smiled.

She nodded and grabbed the soap. "All of the wounds are superficial, just scrapes and some bruising. The big one on your hip will be a little sore for a while, but you'll be okay."

Booth just chuckled to himself. _Always trust Bones to go clinical._

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

Booth and Brennan made their way down to the kitchen. They found Donna working like a madwoman at the stove, whipping up a meal that would make Pavoratti drool.

"That smells amazing, what is it?" Brennan asked.

"Oh just a few things. We have some homemade ravioli baking in the oven, and over here is homemade chicken noodle soup, I also have a seafood chowder on the go. I am marinating some venison steaks for Criss to grill, I am boiling some potatoes to make my famous garlic mashed potatoes, and there is some fresh corn on the cob, I am chopping some mushrooms and garlic to fry and then a vegetable medley. Oh and some apple pie and a blueberry pie in the oven and I am making some chocolate covered pretzels, but that is my secret recipe. I hope you two are hungry."

Booth could not believe the menu she had just spouted off. His mouth was watering and his stomach was growling. He had never smelled anything so wonderful in his life, and his mother was a wonderful cook.

"Wow, how does Criss not weigh like a thousand pounds?" Booth asked laughingly.

"Well, he is a busy boy and a hard worker, and plus, I like to put him through his paces upstairs." Donna divulged in a not too subtle way.

"Well," Booth now blushing, "I think that is what we call too much information."

"Oh you, we're all adults, and I am sure someone puts you through your paces." Donna gestured to Brennan.

"Not yet, but hoping." Booth smirked.

Just then Kasten, Cathy and Criss joined the threesome in the cookhouse.

"Booth the FBI boys will catch up with you later. They booked Jones on kidnapping, conspiracy to kidnap, assault on a federal agent, extortion, and attempted murder. He's going away for a long time, but he was an agent and he was under investigation so they have more on him than just those charges. There is still a team searching the river for Kipper but as of yet there has been no body found."

"How could they not have found the body? I know I knocked him out cold and it was a thirty foot drop into that water, there is no way he walked out of there."

"I didn't say he did, they just haven't found him, _yet._"

"So do you guys mind telling me the whole truth while we're all here." Criss interupted.

"Maybe we should wait until Charlie gets in and then we can go through the whole ordeal just once. We have a pretty big story to tell and I know I am starving and tired." Booth replied. "We will tell you everything though. I do want to say how thankful I am for all your help though, without knowing everything. It takes a whole lotta guts to do what you did, without thinking twice. Thanks." Booth got up and extended his hand to Criss who took it proudly.

"Hey no problem man, I'm just glad I could help."

"Okay my heroes, dinner will be ready as soon as Criss gets these bad boys on the grill. It's all ready for you." Donna handed Criss a platter stacked full of venison steaks.

"Anything for you, sweet cheeks, anything for you." Criss leaned down and gave Donna a jaw dropping kiss.

"That was almost inappropriate." Brennan stated matter-of-factly.

The entire group burst into laughter and with that they all sat down to eat a beautiful dinner and wait for Charlie to return.

**So next chapter is Aunt Charlie, _finally! _Please let me know your thoughts, thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, for one I am terribly sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I have never had writers block before, and I now know that it totally sucks. Well as I promised we finally get to meet Aunt Charlie and I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for your patience and I think I have worked through it. Thanks so much to Willgurl for all her help as my sounding board and her ideas! Love ya Willi!! Kraze, this is for you, thanks for kicking my butt into gear!!**

**Disclaimer: I really want to own Bones, well actually, I want to own Booth!!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

They were just sitting down to eat, when they heard the gallop of the hooves.

"That's Charlie." Criss stated flatly.

Brennan stiffened instantly. She was so nervous to meet her other aunt and now she wasn't sure if she even wanted to.

Booth recognized the fear in her eyes and gently put his arm around her back and pulled her to his side.

"Hey, she's family." He whispered quietly into her ear.

Brennan nodded and leaned into Booth. Just feeling him beside her gave her strength. She knew that she used him for support way more than he used her, but she couldn't help it. He always knew when to offer it and when not too. That baffled her more than anything else. Without any words passing between them, he always knew. She looked into his eyes and he returned her gaze with his infamous charm smile.

"I'm right here."

She smiled. "You always know."

Booth looked at her. He was confused by her last statement but knew she wouldn't explain it. He left it out there, between the two of them and continued to stare into her deep blue eyes.

"I'll go." Cathy stated sharply, breaking the silence.

They all turned to the stark white woman.

"Meet her at the barn." Stated Criss. "Go to her before she sees all of this." He swung his arm towards the table where Booth, Brennan, and Kasten all sat.

She nodded and headed towards the barn. Booth got up and extended his hand for Brennan. Kasten got up and the trio of them headed into the kitchen followed closely by Donna.

"What is she going to tell her?" Brennan asked to no one in particular.

"She'll think of something." Booth answered reassuringly.

Cathy made her way behind the barn where she heard the voices of Charlie and her crew.

"Charlie." She said loudly enough to get her younger sister to look her way.

"Cathy?" Charlie said in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me."

Charlie's face brightened instantly. She stepped away from her horse. Her jaw slack but her face showed the joy of the unexpected visit.

Cathy's eyes welled with tears. This was her baby sister who she hadn't seen in years. She looked so much like Ruth. The dark hair and her eyes as bright as the morning sun, she had never felt such pride for a member of her family. Her sister was doing what she loved and it showed. Her body slender and muscular, she was in good shape. Her smile bright and her skin clear of any blemishes. The years out in the sun had not taken their toll on her perfect complexion and her long hair.

Charlie started to walk towards her older sister. Her arms held outstretched. Cathy moved towards them waiting for an embrace that was too long in coming. Cathy started quickly across the barn and grabbed her younger sister in a huge bear hug. The tears fell quickly and unabashedly.

"Oh my, it's been too long." She cried into her sisters shoulder.

"Cathy, I can't believe you're here." Charlied cried back.

The crew sensing the weight of this reunion quickly cleared the barn for the women.

Cathy pulled back and held her sister at arms length. "You look good." She stated flatly.

"So do you." Charlie laughed in return. "What are you doing here?"

"It's been way too long. I have a story for you and one you are going to have a hard time believing." Cathy shook her head.

"What is it?" Charlie asked eagerly.

"It's Joy."

"Ruth's, Joy?" Charlie questioned.

Cathy could only nod in response. "She's here. She's here and she wants to meet you."

Now it was Charlie's turn for confusion. "What do you mean, she's here?"

"She found me, and now she has found you. Max just told her about us and she wanted to find us so she did."

Charlie gritted her teeth at the mention of Max. Cathy could sense the change in her demeanour and continued on.

"She works with the FBI, and her and her partner found me somehow and they want to meet you and oh it has been quite the adventure and there is just too much to tell you in here right now. Just come to the cookhouse with me and meet her. She is amazing." Cathy rambled quickly.

Charlie stood fixed to her spot. She kept shaking her head. "No, no, no, she can't be here." She whispered to herself.

"Charlie, you need to come. You have to come with me, you have to meet her."

Charlie continued to shake her head. She finally lifted her head to look at her sister. "She can't be here. It's not supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to find me."

Cathy became more confused by the moment. "But she did find you, and she is waiting, we have to go." She urged.

"Cathy, I can't. I'm not dressed, I just came from an overnighter, I can't meet her like this. Not here, not now."

Charlie was getting more agitated by the minute and Cathy was not understanding why her sister wouldn't come with her.

"Charlie, you have to meet her. We didn't nearly die for you to chicken out."

Charlie's head snapped up. "What do you mean, you nearly died? What happened?"

"It's a long story and one I don't want to tell alone, so come with me and we will all fill you in." Cathy took Charlie into her arms and wrapped her sister in a loving embrace. "She came back to us. Ruth made sure she would find us, and she has. She looks so much like her, Charlie. She is absolutely beautiful and you will be so proud of what she has become. Charlie, she is amazing." Cathy gushed about her niece.

"Just let me get cleaned up and I will meet you at the cookhouse. Just give me a minute to wrap my head around this." Charlie pleaded.

"Okay." Cathy nodded. "Just don't be too long. We're with Donna and Criss, we will meet you there."

Charlie turned and walked out of the barn still mumbling something to herself but Cathy couldn't make it out. Cathy headed out in the opposite direction to meet the others at the cookhouse and to let everyone know what was happening.

Charlie walked up to the stairs of her apartment and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly punched in the number and waited for a response on the other end. She let herself into her place when her call was finally answered.

"So which one of you screwed up?" She waited for their response. "Well job well done, she found me." With that she snapped her phone shut and wandered into her bathroom for a shower.

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**So who is Charlie talking to? Thanks again for your patience and I think I have worked my funk out so I will be posting again soon! Reviews are welcomed!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the long wait again everyone, I am trying to kick this thing, but my creativity keeps throwin' me curveballs!! I can't believe that I am so close to 300 reviews, absolutely amazing, and I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing and putting me on alerts, makes a girl feel good!! Your support means the world to me. So this isn't going to answer many questions...yet, but reunions are always good, right?**

**Disclaimer: Me and Booth...I WISH!!!**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

Cathy returned to the kitchen to see a very pale Brennan being held up by Booth. Cathy could see the love in his eyes and knew her niece wanted to have the 'happily ever after' but couldn't believe in it.

"Where is she?" Brennan asked quietly.

"She's kind of in shock. She wasn't expecting this when she returned. She said she just needed to take a quick shower, let it sink in and then she will be right down." Cathy replied.

Brennan's sigh of relief was heard throughout the kitchen. Booth rubbed her shoulders gently and let her lean against his broad chest. Booth could feel her tension radiating through the room and tried to stave it off as best he could.

"Okay, well is everyone ready to tell the tale of this wicked adventure?" Booth stated half-heartedly.

"Where do we even start?" Questioned Kasten. "I mean, I only joined you in Boise, you had already had quite the time before I even showed. I don't even know how this thing got started."

"What? You mean you have only been on this thing for a day longer than I have?" Criss interjected.

"That's what I'm saying, young man." Kasten returned. "So seriously, how did this come to fruition?"

"Well, when it comes to Bones, it always starts with a favor." Booth joked.

"I didn't see you protesting too loudly when I asked." Brennan ribbed back.

"How can I say no to you?" He returned with all seriousness in his voice.

Brennan was just about to answer when the door to the kitchen slowly opened. Everyone in the kitchen turned towards the opening to see what who was on the other side.

Charlie stood there watching the roomfull of people turn ever so slowly towards her direction. Twelve eyes stared. All at different levels, different shades, and shapes, but only one held her gaze. She stood frozen. She stared at her niece in complete amazement. The resemblance to her long lost sister was uncanny. Her blue eyes like the waters of the Cascade Lakes and her hair the colour of oxidized iron with honey and amber highlights. She couldn't move or speak, she was paralyzed with wonderment.

Brennan looked at her aunt with unmatched determination. She saw so much of her mother in this woman and yet she looked like she could be Brennan's sister. The years, though tough, had been good to her.

"Charlie?" Brennan said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Yes." Charlie returned just as quietly. She continued to stare dumfounded. Her only movement was her head nodding up and down. "You look so much like her. You look so much like Ruth." Charlie finally choked out, tears overcoming her voice.

Charlie slowly started towards Brennan keeping eye contact with her the entire way. The others stood as still as manequins, no one daring to break the reunion with their comments. Brennan still leaned on Booth's chest unable to make a move towards Charlie. Booth tried to urge Brennan towards her aunt but she stood solid and stoic.

_Bones, this is not a time to be stubborn, go to her. _He urged in his mind. He too could not take this moment from her, she would remember this always.

Brennan finally found the strength to move her feet ever so slowly towards her aunt. They met halfway and continued to stare at one another.

"Joy, is it really you?"

"Yes, but my name is Temperance now."

Charlie grabbed Brennan by the shoulders and pulled her into a very tight embrace. Tears streamed down her cheeks, although she didn't cry. Brennans arms wrapped around her aunt and hugged back just as hard.

"I can't believe it's you. I can't believe you are really here, in my arms. I want you to know that I have always wondered about you. I always hoped that you were okay."

"I'm working on being okay, but I'm glad I'm here too."

The two woman were whispering to each other and the others in the room strained to hear what was being said. Donna and Criss stepped out of the kitchen to try to give the others their space, but were stopped short.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked of her employees.

"We thought we would give you all a moment." Donna answered easily.

"You guys are also my family, anything that is said in this room you can hear."

Booth chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny, Booth?" Brennan questioned.

Booth walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's looks like you're not the only one with an unconventional family."

Brennan smiled. "No, I guess we've all had to find it somewhere. I'm glad you're with me for this."

"So am I." Booth pulled her into a hug and held on for what seemed like hours before they were brought back to reality.

"So, are you guys gonna tell us the whole story?" Criss asked.

"Sure. Someone get Charlie a plate, this is gonna take awhile." Booth suggested.

"So you will force anyone to eat, not just me?" Bones feigned hurt.

"Ya gotta eat people." Booth threw back.

The seven newly reunited 'family' members all sat around the big kitchen table and waited for the story to start.

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**Next chapter, questions will be answered, I PROMISE! Love to everyone who is reading this, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alrighty, well I take from the three reviews that I got for the last chapter that this story has definitely run it's course, so I will be wrapping it up as quickly as possible. Sorry for dragging it out this long, I didn't realize everyone had lost interest.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother.**

The entire group sat in suspense as Booth recounted the tale, from the end of the non-wedding to the most recent reunion. The ups and downs, the running and the hiding, he left out the cuddling but most people got the picture. Jaws were slackened when Booth finally wrapped it up.

"Wow, that is just insane." Stated Donna and Charlie at the same time.

"And no one knows where this Kipper guy is?" Asked Charlie.

"Nope, they have combed the river twice, up and down both sides of the bank, but no sign of him. I don't know how he got away, I knocked him out cold and I threw him off the cliff, there is no way he was swimming." Booth answered.

Booth noticed her back stiffen but brushed it off as nerves.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but after today, I am a little tired." Charlie said as she rose away from the table.

Brennan also stood and walked over to her aunt. "I am so glad I got the chance to meet you and don't worry, we are leaving soon, so you are not in danger. I promise to keep in touch though, if you want."

Charlie hugged her again. "You don't have to leave, we can hide you here, and of course I want you to stay in touch, we've only just found each other, don't go leavin' now."

"I'll talk to Booth and see what he says, but I'm so glad we're all here together."

"Donna, will you show them to the extra bunk house. They are gonna need a place to put their heads tonight." Charlie kind of barked.

"No problem, I had the girls make it up this afternoon. Cathy and Kasten you guys can stay in the other half of it. There is definitely enough room."

The four adventurers rose and stretched. "Bed sounds good." Stated Kasten. "Cathy are you ready to turn in."

"Yah, I could definitely use a hot shower and a soft pillow that's for darn sure."

"Me too, let's head out."

Donna led the way to the bunkhouse and left Charlie with Booth and Brennan. Criss had gone to fill the woodbox moments earlier.

"Well you two should head out there too, Donna will set you up real nice."

"Thanks Charlie, for understanding, for the place to stay, for everything."

"No problem Temperance, anytime. Now scoot."

"We're gone, but please call me Tempe, that is what Dad and Russ call me anyway."

Booth saw Charlie clench her jaw at the mention of Max. "Of course Tempe, of course, now off to bed with you."

Booth put his arm around Brennan and led her out of the kitchen. They could see Cathy and Kasten up the way.

"Hey old man!" Booth shouted. "Wait up."

Booth took Brennan's hand and started to jog towards the trio. They had stopped and were waiting along the trail.

"What's up sonny?" Asked Kasten.

"I just remembered I didn't even talk to the Feds tonight, wasn't I supposed to?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, if they needed you they would have found you."

"Yah, I guess they would have."

"Alrighty guys, here it is, home sweet home." Donna announced doing her best Martha Stewart impersonation.

"Cathy and Kasten, this one has seperate quarters and I think the guys already put your stuff in here, so this will be your side. I stocked the fridge with a few odds and ends, but just come down to the cookhouse in the morning for breakfast. There are towels and such like in the bathroom and the beds are freshly made, so make yourselves at home."

In unison the duo thanked Donna and put the rush on the others, the door shut quickly and Booth had to chuckle to himself.

"Why is everything so funny to you tonight?"

"Well I'm sorry Bones, but don't you think it's a little funny that your aunt and her knight in F.B.I issued body armour have fallen for each other?"

"Really?"

"How could you not tell?" Donna interjected. "They are like two school kids, it is the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"Well I must have missed it."

Donna pulled out the key to Booth and Brennans side. "Here you go, same thing as I said to the other two. Fridge is minimally stocked, towels in the bathroom, blah blah blah, have a good night."

"Thanks Donna, we will." Booth answered for the both of them.

Just then Criss showed up to walk Donna back to their apartment. "Your woodbox is full so if you get cool in the night, I suggest you maybe start one now."

"You bet, thanks Criss." Booth led the way into the bunkhouse and looked around. "This is pretty nice, only one bed, but pretty nice."

"Are you surprised? I have noticed a trend with us and sleeping arrangements, there is only ever one bed."

Booth laughed to himself. "Well I don't see you complainin'."

"No, no, you don't. I'm goin' to change. Did you want to start a fire?" Bones asked as she made her way to the washroom to change.

"Sure. Hey Bones, did something seem off with your aunt tonight?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"She got her back up when I mentioned that I had knocked Kipper out, and then when you mentioned Max, she clenched her jaw."

Brennan returned to the room. "I don't know Booth, I just met her. You are the body language expert. Maybe she doesn't like violence and Cathy already said that she didn't like Max, so maybe that's it."

"Yah, maybe, but something is off." Booth stood from building the small fire. He stripped off his shirt and sat on the side of the bed to remove his pants.

"Do you ever wear pajamas?"

"Boxers are my pajamas. Are you going to whine about it or are you going to get in here?"

Brennan pulled back her side of the covers and climbed in beside him. "If you think something is off, then maybe something is. I trust your stomach Booth."

"It's gut, Bones. You trust my gut. Now lets get some sleep."

**Probably just one or two more chapters, I will try my best to write them as quickly as I can. Thanks.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well it's crazy how motivated your mind becomes when you decide to end a story. This my third chapter in two days! Crazy, thanks to all of those people who are letting me know you're out there, but truth be told, this story has run it's course and I have been completely humbled by this experience. This is a shorty but _alot_ is explained. Thanks to Kelly who looked this over for me and gave me a few great ideas, I totally appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

He made his way up the back steps like he had done a number of times before. Stealthily like a cat on a ledge under the cover of darkness. They had come so far there was no way he was going to get caught now. His head throbbed from where it came into contact with the rock. He knew Booth would be strong but he had no idea he was that strong. When it came to his partner he definitely put up one hell of a fight. He got to the landing under her bedroom window and knocked softly.

"What are you doing here?" She scolded.

"Where the hell else could I go? They are combing the river and the banks and there are cops all over town, did you think I was gonna go to the nearest Super 8 and get a room? My picture is everywhere, plus my head is killing me and I think I might need stitches."

Charlie pulled the curtains back and helped Kipper into her bedroom.

"How could you let her get away? Jones is probably singing like a caged bird, we're screwed."

"Get off my back! You have no idea what I had to go through, that bastard is tough! For her being so socially inept she is sure a wiley one." Kipper hissed back at his girlfriend.

"Yah, well you didn't have to slap a stupid smile on your face and pretend like you were happy to see her all night. The whole time I watched her I thought, you are my meal ticket and if you think you're safe you are dead wrong. Oh and get this, she wants me to call her, Tempe, cause that's what Dad and Russ call her. God I hate that man." Charlie sneered.

"Okay, calm down, we will just regroup. Where is she now? Are the Feds still hangin' out or have they gone back to town?"

"I don't know about the Feds, I think they are gone but will be back tomorrow morning to talk to the super duo! They are staying in the empty bunkhouse behind the cookhouse. The one that is up aways, it's pretty secluded."

"Perfect. When did they go to bed?"

"I don't know, do I look like I tucked them in? They headed up about an hour and a half ago if that's a help."

"You don't have to sound so mad about it, I just want to make sure they're sleeping. They want the girl alive but do they care if the partner is breathing?"

"He is of no consequence, just do what you have to, I want that money, it's the least Max can do for me after all. He took the one thing that meant the most to me and now I get to return the favor."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Kipper walked over to Charlie and wrapped his arms around her. "This is the best plan yet, how did you know she would come?"

Charlie reached up and pulled the back of his head down to her level and kissed him hard. "She's an orphan, they are always looking for family."

Kipper winced. "Do you mind taking a look at that before you do anymore damage. Just tell me if I need stitches or not, do your magic and then I'll go take care of our retirement fund."

"Sure, get down here, you baby."

-----------------------------------

Booth could feel that her body had finally relaxed and she had drifted into a deep sleep. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Charlie was off. When he mentioned Kipper being injured her body reacted like she was hurt and concerned. With each mention of Max her jaw clenched and she balled her fists. He just had a feeling. He could understand her having bitter feelings towards her brother-in-law but it had been over twenty years. There was just something about the way she looked at Brennan too, a mixture of pure love and hatred. The smokiness behind her eyes was undeniable. Could Charlie be the one that they should be looking at? Cathy was with them the whole time and she was running scared like the rest of them, he didn't think it could be Cathy, but then again, never say never.

He pulled Brennan closer and buried his face in her hair. The smell seemed to always relax him since they started this adventure. She wiggled closer and he smiled to himself. _She likes it._ Booth let sleep over take him, unaware of the shadow that watched them intently.

**B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B/B**

**Well I hope that answers some of your questions more to come very soon!**


	29. Chapter 29

**So here is probably the second to last chapter, I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I want! I want! I want! But sadly I don't have.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Booth and Brennan snuggled into a deep sleep and it came quickly. After the events of the previous few days it was nice to finally have a real bed to sleep in and a partner to lay beside. Booth held her tightly to his chest in a protective manner and she didn't fight.

The window in the bathroom had been left ajar slightly and it made entry into the small cabin easy. Kipper quietly hoisted his large frame onto the window ledge and wiggled through over the toilet. He made no sound and relished the fact that he was so close to his 'payday'. _This is going to be as easy as taking candy from a baby_. He checked his gun and put the silencer on it. It was a 9 mm handgun that he had stolen from the evidence room back at Boise headquarters. _Some poor drug dealer would go down for this one too, how perfect. _Kipper chuckled to himself. The rush he got before taking someones life exhilarated him like no drug ever could. He had done this many times before and never felt any guilt. Just a means to an end.

He made his way to the bathroom door and peered out into the common area. Just a couch and a table and a small T.V. The bedroom he was looking for was on the left of the living room and the door was shut securely. He padded his way across the carpeted floor and gently took hold of the door knob. He turned it slightly to check if it would squeak. It didn't so he continued his stealth mission. The door opened completely and he could see the two forms in the bed. He made out two heads but their bodies were so close together he could distinguish one from the other. He made his way around the right side of the bed to get a closer look.

Booth heard a noise that sounded like a door opening, but looked to find theirs was still closed. He sat up and reached for his side arm on the nightstand. If he had learned anything on this adventure it was he could never be too careful. He checked the magazine and it was fully loaded with one in the chamber. He gently nudged Brennan awake.

"Mmmmm, Booth."

"Hey, get up and hide in the closet. I heard something." He whispered quickly.

"Booth, I am not hiding in the closet." She whispered back.

"Bones, just do it. You aren't getting hurt, I promised your dad."

"Fine, but where are you going to go?"

"Don't worry about me, just hide, and quickly." He urged.

Brennan got herself out of bed as quickly and quietly as she could. The closet door had been left open so she didn't make a sound entering the small space.

"Put the suitcase in front of you and duck down. Make yourself as small as possible." He ordered.

"Booth, I know how to hide." Brennan threw back. She didn't argue though and hid behind the suitcase and pulled herself into a small ball. There was a chill in the air but the adrenaline pumping through her veins kept her warm.

Booth opened their door quietly and slowly. He looked out to see if he could catch a glimpse of what woke him from his slumber. "It's Cathy and Kastens room, their door is open."

"Then go and see, that's my aunt." Brennan pleaded.

"Shhhh." Booth held his hand to his mouth and tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. "I'll be right back." He promised.

Booth slinked along the wall trying to blend. His eyes were finally adjusting to the lack of light, so it made his trek across the living room quick.

Booth could see a shadow lurking in the bedroom of Kasten and Cathy, but he couldn't figure out why. _What would they want with them?_ He held his gun at arms length and took aim. The intruder was lifting back the covers on the bed to determine which body was which.

Kasten shot up out of bed and confronted the armed man. "Who the hell are you?" He screamed trying to stall until his eyes caught up with the rest of his body. Cathy screamed and fell out of the bed.

"Sorry old man, I guess I got the wrong room, but that just means you're going to pay for my mistake." Kipper threatened.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone who scares easily. You don't think I was prepared for you to show up. They hadn't found your body yet, I knew you were still kickin'." Kasten retorted.

"Enough talk. Where is Booth?"

"I thought you said enough talk." Kasten sneered sarcastically.

Kipper brought his silenced firearm up to his chest. "Have any final words?"

Booth couldn't wait any longer and let off a shot of his own, catching Kipper in the shoulder.

"Ahhh," Kipper grabbed his shoulder and dropped his gun. Like a scared rabbit he started for the door.

Booth ran after him but stubbed his toe on the corner of the couch and tripped himself. "Kasten, he's getting away!" Booth yelled.

"I'm on it!" Kasten yelled on his way past Booth.

Brennan came running out of the room to Booth's side as did Cathy. "Are you okay?" The women asked in unison.

"I'm fine." Booth stated through gritted teeth. "Let me up."

Kasten had launched himself into the night air only to realize that running on a dirt path in bare feet was not a good idea. He didn't get too far before he had to slow down and find an easier route.

Booth got onto Kasten and Kippers trail quickly and made pretty good time until he found Kasten off to the side of the trail.

"Why'd ya stop." Booth asked slightly winded.

"My feet are killing me and I think I stepped on a piece of glass. We're never gonna find him in this dark."

Tinnnnggg

"What was that?" Booth asked Kasten of the weird noise that radiated through the woods.

"I have no idea." Kasten answered.

"I got him, I got him!" Booth and Kasten heard a woman's excited voice from up the trail. "Look Criss, I got him!"

"Donna." They both stated and took off down the trail.

Brennan and Cathy made their way down too when they heard Donna's exclamation.

"All's safe I guess." Cathy smiled.

The foursome met up just before the cookhouse to see Criss and Donna bent over Kipper.

"Did you see that Criss? I got him with my trusty old cast iron frying pan!! I knew I kept this for a reason."

"Yes honey, I saw. It was great and you were brilliant, but you shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that." Criss said with sincerity in his voice.

"Well I heard the shot and I had to check it out, and he almost ran me over. He deserved it."

Criss pulled Donna into a tight embrace. "Just be careful, there is no way I could ever live without you."

Booth cuffed Kipper, while Kasten called the police. "So, I wonder what his motive was?" Booth asked.

"He wanted money." Brennan stated as she came into sight.

"What do you mean by that?" Booth questioned.

"He told me and Cathy that the old 'gang' put a ransom on my head to get back at my father. He kidnapped me for the money and you foiled him, so he was coming after me again."

"Yes, but how did he know where we were staying? We could have been in police protection in town. Something isn't adding up."

"Is that your gut talking?"

"Hey, it's never failed me before. How did he know? We know it wasn't us or Cathy, and Donna just knocked him over the head with a frying pan, so I am pretty sure it isn't her or Criss. That only leaves one person left."

Brennan clued in and was completely shocked. "Charlie?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Let me know what ya thought, and hopefully the end will be up shortly! Love y'all!**


	30. Chapter 30

**So here it is, the end! Ding dong this bitch is gone! I want to say, that this was such an intimidating story to write and it literally kicked my ass, but I want to thank those who stuck with me through thick and thin and encouraged me along the way. DaLiza, Krazegirl, 18lzytwner, Ilanaria, CaRiNeSs, bb-4ever,brennanmars, you guys were so loyal and I truly thank you for that. For all the rest who reviewed I truly appreciate every word, and I think I did respond to every review I recieved, at least I hope I did. This is chapter 30 and it is the last one. I think I might have a little epilogue and it will probably be up within the next day or two, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I don't have them yet, I won't ever get them!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brennan stood in shock as she watched Kipper get loaded into the police cruiser. She was still trying to come to grips with the fact that her aunt could somehow be involved. Booth held back waiting for the right moment to go to her and reassure her. Charlie still had not come down even with all the excitement. Booth hadn't wanted to spook her off, and figured to go about his interogation a different way.

"Booth?" Brennan asked softly into the night air.

Booth walked up quietly behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Yah Bones."

"Is this what a real family is like?" Her voice catching the sob in her throat.

"No, no, Bones, this isn't what a real family is like." He soothed.

"Okay, can I still have my unconvential one, 'cause I think I like that one better." She turned and cuddled into his chest.

Booth chuckled softly in her ear. "You couldn't get rid of us if you tried." He continued to hold her and rub her back soothingly.

"Thank you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie sat in her apartment and watched all the commotion down in the parking lot. Panic was starting to set in, but she was a quick thinker and she was devising a new plan. She paced the floor and spoke into the empty room.

"He wouldn't turn me in. Would he? No, 'cause he knows I can still get the money, he knows I'll share it with him. On the other hand, he's assaulted _two_ federal agents, kidnapped a world renowned anthropologist, and my sister. He is going away for a long time. Jones has probably already told them everything anyway, I gotta get out of here. I can't stay, I am goin' down. I am goin' down hard. Max! He is the reason my life has gone to hell in a handbasket, and I can still take him with me. If I am losing everything, then so is he."

With that, a new surge of adrenaline flowed through her veins. She went to her closet and brought down the lockbox from the top shelf. She unlocked it and looked inside. Her .38 calibre hand gun, fully loaded and clean. She knew to keep her guns clean and loaded, that way they would never let her down.

She continued to pace the living room floor trying to work up the courage to make her escape. She figured if she burst out guns blazing and could make it to the barn where she had a good chance at her horse. She could make it up and over the rocky landscape pretty quickly and there was no way the cruisers could follow. At that point, that was the only plan she had and she was going to have to make it work. Self preservation was a powerful motivator. She took one last deep breath and headed for the back door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth made his way to the top step of the back door of Charlies apartment. He radioed down his position and waited for the other agents to make entry through the front. Everyone was locked in at their stations and it was time to 'rush the rabbit'. Booth steadied his hand on his holster and said a quick prayer that he wouldn't have to use his gun. Even if Charlie was the mastermind behind this whole charade she was still Brennan's family and he wasn't willing to risk her losing any more of it. Booth put his hand on the door knob and sat in complete silence the only thing he heard was the beating of his own heart. Brennan listened to him for once and waited with Criss and Donna in the lodge, to make sure they were out of the line of fire in case anything were to happen. Booth did not want a fire fight, Charlie would surely lose.

Booth's radio crackled. "Booth we're going in, be alert." The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he went into 'Ranger mode'. He was alert, his blood was pumping hard and he adrenaline was surging. He heard the door being broken and stood his ground.

The door flew open and nearly knocked him back. Charlie burst through and hit the top stair at full speed.

"F.B.I, freeze!" Booth commanded.

Charlie stuttered stepped but didn't look back. Booth started down the stairs after her.

"Charlie! Stop or I'll shoot." Booth warned. "Charlie!"

Booth had no other choice but to take a warning shot. Charlie stopped instantly. She put her hand on her gun and felt the cold metal trying to decide whether or not to take her chances.

Booth walked towards her slowly with the gun trained on her back. "Charlie, put your hands up, we just want to talk."

Charlie was fighting a losing battle with herself. "Yah, you just want to talk, I've heard that before." She still held the butt of the gun in her hand.

"Charlie, raise your hands." Booth urged.

"And what if I don't?" She challenged.

"I am an army trained sniper, Charlie, I won't miss." Booth warned.

Reality slapped Charlie cold. Was she willing to give her life for any amount of money. They didn't have anything concrete on her, they couldn't tie her to anything. She chose to keep breathing.

Booth saw the inner struggle she was having but was relieved when he saw her raise her hands above her head. He kept his weapon on his target while advancing on her.

"Are you armed?" He asked.

She nodded in response. "It's a .38, it's in my waistband."

"Keep your hands up, but I'm going to retrieve it."

She nodded again. As soon as Booth had her weapon of her, he patted her down and placed the cuffs on her wrists. "So was it worth it?"

"You have no idea." She stated icely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan paced the lobby floor waiting for word from Booth. She had started pacing when she heard the one shot and Donna and Criss could only see the inner turmoil working.

"Everything will be okay." Donna urged, trying to convince herself as much as Brennan.

"You don't know that for sure." Brennan squeaked out.

"He will be okay." Donna stated gently.

Brennans head shot up. "I know he will be okay, he has to be, he's my partner."

Donna smiled to herself, knowing the double meaning of the last statement. "Yes, yes he is."

Brennan continued her walk to no where, waiting for any news.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasten made his way over to Booth who watched while they loaded Charlie into the car.

"You okay?" The senior agent asked.

"I will be, I'm just worried about Bones."

"From what I've seen, she'll be okay. She is one tough cookie, and hey let her use your shoulder." The elder man advised.

Booth raised his head to look Kasten in the face.

"Just be there for her. From what I've seen, there is a whole lot more there than just 'partners'."

"She's my best friend."

"She's more than that, and I think she's beginning to realize it." Kasten interjected.

"I hope so old man, I hope so."

"You drew the line didn't ya?"

Booth's head snapped up. "How would you know that?"

"We all do boy-o, just forget that, go get her, and let her know you're okay. That's all she cares about."

Booth extended his hand to Kasten, who took it. "Maybe you should go find Cathy. You two looked awfully comfy in that bed."

Kasten smiled. "Yah, maybe I should. Retirements coming pretty quick and Leavenworth is a nice place."

Booth shook his head and started off towards the lodge. His step a little lighter than before, he had a partner to tend to.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan could feel him even before he walked in the double doors. She turned anticipating his entry. As soon as the door opened her heart stopped. He waltzed in, dressed in his dark denim jeans and his official FBI jacket. He had it opened and she could see his bullet proof vest across his broad chest.

"Booth." She exhaled the breath she was holding and ran towards him with open arms.

The sight before him stopped him in his tracks and he barely had time to square himself before she was in his arms.

"You're okay, you're okay." She wimpered in her ear.

He hugged her back just as hard as she held him. "I promised you I wasn't gonna leave you. I promised."

"Thank you. Where's Charlie?"

"She's going into town. They'll call." He didn't want to ruin this moment with talk of more family abandonment.

Brennan looked in his eyes and could see his inner turmoil. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it, just okay?"

"What else do you want me to say Booth? I give up. I had a family, I have a family and that should be enough for me. It is enough for me. I just want to go home."

Booth saw where she was coming from. "Alright, let's go home then."

Criss and Donna got up from their seats. "You can't leave now. It's eleven o'clock at night. There won't be anything open in town, just stay here and start fresh in the morning." Donna offered.

"She does have a point Bones, we aren't going to get a flight tonight. Let's just go back to the cabin, hit the sheets and head out in the A.M. Plus one of your aunts isn't nuts, and I think she'll want to say goodbye."

"This is why I don't do family Booth, I am not good at it."

Booth pulled her back into his chest. "You are just fine at it, and we aren't going anywhere. Let's go to bed." Booth turned back to Donna and Criss. "Thank you both so much, you have been wonderful helps. We'll head back down and we will see you two in the morning."

Criss stood up and shook Booth's hand. "You bet. We would love to see you off and hey, it's been a real adventure, thanks for spicing it up around here."

Booth laughed out loud. "Well I would say no problem, but I can't. Thanks again Criss, you too Donna. Now get some sleep, we'll catch up to ya in the morning."

Booth and Bones turned and headed back out the double doors and back down to their cabin. They saw a light turn out.

"Cathy and Kasten must have the same idea. I think they hit it off. Kasten is talkin' about retirement and he likes Leavenworth."

"I'm happy for them, I like him." Brennan stopped in her tracks. "Booth, I meant what I said, I should have been happy with the family I have. I really truly do love you all."

Booth smiled. "Hey, don't regret this. You met Cathy and she didn't want to give you in for a reward, something good did come of this. And hey," Booth lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "We love you too."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope I didn't dissapoint anyone. I think I am taking a hiatus from writing for a while and going back to what I am actually good at, reviewing! Hugs and Boothy-Boo kisses to all, thanks so much for reading!**

**Bellabun!**


	31. Epilogue

**Okay, so totally sappy ending, and please if you haven't left me a note yet, this is your last chance. When I first started out, I truly wanted to keep them in character and not stray but have them go on a summer adventure like we all had to. I guess in a way I did do that and in others I took creative license for a little fluffersmutt. I am trying to bring them back to character for the start of the season. As ya'll can probably tell, not the most imaginative person, so this is all I got.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun broke through the curtains of the small cabin waking Booth from his slumber. He looked down to see the second most important person in his life laying in her usual spot on his chest. He smiled to himself, life was good for Seeley Booth, life was definitely good.

Booth and Brennan had woken, gotten showered and dressed and made their way up to the cookhouse. Criss and Donna were there to meet them and see them off. Donna, of course had an arm full of baked goods, for the flight home. They said their goodbyes and Booth let Criss know that the bureau was always looking for a few good men.

Cathy and Kasten had also made their way to the cookhouse to say goodbye to Booth and Brennan. It was a bittersweet parting. Brennan was so happy to have finally found her family, but couldn't wait to get back to the one that waited for her in D.C.

Kasten and Cathy were going to try to make a go of it. They had decided that life is too short and their attraction too strong to not try. They all exchanged information and promised to stay in touch.

Booth had booked them a flight out of Cody for eleven o'clock in the morning and with a short stop over in Helena they would be home by seven o'clock after all the time changes.

Brennan had gotten a hold of Angela who promised to pick them up and return them to wherever they wanted to go. She was just excited to know that Brennan was okay and that no one was seriously hurt.

Jones had sung like a caged bird and implicated both Kipper and Charlie as the masterminds. Kipper was charged with numerous felonies including, aggravated assault, attempted murder and kidnapping. Charlie had been charged with aiding and abetting a felon, obstruction of justice, conspiring to kidnap and attempted murder. They were all being held without bail.

Booth and Brennan boarded the plane like they had two weeks previous, except instead of anticipation, they were both feeling exhausted and confused. Booth knew he wanted to move ahead and he thought Bones had felt the same way, but after waking up in his arms that morning she had hardly spoken to him.

They found their seats and sat deeply. Booth and Bones looked down at their ring fingers and noticed that they still wore their 'wedding' rings.

"Are you going to take your's off?" Booth asked.

Brennan's mind swirled with answers. She liked wearing it. She didn't believe in marriage but she could believe in the commitment that came with wearing the ring. She knew it wasn't real, so she could just wear it as a piece of jewellery and who cared what people assumed. She also knew that the ring forever symbolized their adventure together and Booth's undying determination to help her find her family, no matter how screwed up it was.

"Maybe, but not today. You?"

"I just got used to wearing it, and I don't think it looks too shabby, I might just wear it for a reminder of this little 'trip' out west. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, I didn't."

Booth looked perplexed.

"I should have known that I didn't have to go 2500 miles to find my family, especially when it was with me the entire time."

"You think of me as your family?"

"No, Booth, I don't think of you as my family. I know you're my family." She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

Booth smiled and pulled her close. "You'll be just fine Bones, you have all the family you need."

They laid back and enjoyed the rest of the flight in silence.

The plane landed and they disembarked in D.C. and waited for Angela at the baggage claim.

"Sweeties!!" Angela yelled as soon as she spotted them.

"Hey Ange." Responded the both of them as they pulled her into a massive group hug.

"So, how was your trip?" Angela raised her eyebrows trying to milk them for all the information they would give her.

"It's a long, long story Ange and we are only gonna tell it once." Booth replied.

"I see you two are still wearing your wedding rings? Did you guys, you know, after we left."

"No, Ange. I didn't marry Booth after you fled your own marriage ceremony, we just decided, for different reasons to wear them for a while."

Ange perked up. "Really? Booth why are you?"

"Not that it's any of your business Ange, but I hear women are attracted to a wedding ring because it proves they aren't afraid of commitment." Booth winked at Bones who smiled in return. "It'll help me pick up the ladies.

Brennan smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be picking anyone up anytime soon.

"And what about you sweetie?"

"I'll wear mine as a reminder. A reminder of my trip, my family, and my roots."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay crappy ending I know, but hey they are back in DC! So please if you have been reading along and haven't left a note, please let me know what ya thought, I'll never ask you again!! Haha!! Thanks again guys, for everyones support, and the alert lists and the hits!! Amazing!**


End file.
